You can save me
by mrsoriginal87
Summary: Caroline wasn't famous, but Niklaus was. He was the hottest male model in the business with a notorious reputation in a regards to women. What happens one day when he saves her from death...will she end up saving him too? Rated M for later chapters. (AH)
1. Chapter 1

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TVD PLOTS OR CHARACTERS JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION*****

**~*~*~*HELLO EVERYONE, WELL I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY :) THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE A LOT DIFFERENT THOUGH. FIRST OF ALL ITS GOING TO BE (AH) WHICH I HAVE NEVER DONE BEFORE WITH TVD CHARACTERS BUT HEY ITS NIK AND CAROLINE THEY ARE EASILY WRITABLE, HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW*~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 1: I HEARD YOU WERE A WILD ONE**

_ It was a rainy day in Manhatten, and Caroline was running late for work. She tied her apron around her waist as she ran down the four flights of stairs in her apartment building, her mother insisting that the top floors are the safest in city apartments...she agreed just happy her mom was willing to let her go. Caroline grew up in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia but always knew that the small town life wasnt going to be enough for her so a week after she turned eighteen she moved to the city...that was five years ago. Now Caroline lived in her two bedroom apartment with her best friend Bonnie. Bonnie was the editor at a fashion magazine and constantly pushed Caroline to get into modeling, telling her that she had the perfect features for it but Caroline was always too modest and refused._

_ Once Caroline made it to the street she started speed walking, the diner was four blocks away so she didnt even bother hailing a cab. She expertly swerved through people all while texting Bonnie about how they would be going to the new club opening tonight and how excited she was to get out and spread her wings after her break-up with her high school sweetheart Stefan. Turns out Stefan liked to take flirting too far and Caroline wasnt big on sharing. Caroline smiled as Bonnie sent her a response chastizing her ex and vowing to make their night epic. She was so caught up in the possiblities that she didnt even pay attention to the fact that she was walking out into traffic until she felt two strong arms go around her waist pulling her back, horns honking furiously._

_"Do you have a death wish, love?"Caroline heard the husky British accent behind her that sounded oddly familiar, who ever it was he just saved her from an untimely death. Caroline turned around to thank her hero._

_ He stood there with his sandy blonde hair in a curly mess a top his head, his eyes shining bright blue and green that hyptnotized her for a second before she moved down to his plump kissable lips that were pulling up into a smirk at her shyness._

_"Niklaus"he said holding out his hand with a cocky smile _

_"I know who you are"Caroline finally said "I think everyone does" she looked up to the billboard gracing one of the buildings to see him half naked in a Gucci ad_

_"Well since you know who i am shouldnt you at least tell me who you are?"Niklaus said following Caroline across the street as soon as it was safe to cross, they seemed to get lost amongst the sea of people. Thats what Niklaus loved most about New York, everyone was too busy to notice he was walking down the street next to him let alone living in their neighborhood._

_"Caroline"she said with a small smile "and thank you for saving me, i was a little preoccupied"_

_"i noticed sweetheart"he said with a laugh, he looked at Carolines outfit...she still looked like an angel even in a waitress uniform. It made him wonder what she looked like dressed to the nines or in nothing at all. He was completely taken by this girl he saved and didnt know why. Sure she was gorgeous but she hardly said ten words to her and made it appoint to avoid his gaze._

_"This is me"she said standing in front of the diner "thank you again Niklaus" she smiled a gorgeous smile that made his breath catch in his throat_

_"Anytime"he said after she had already walked into the building, Niklaus didnt know why but he found himself walking int the building as if she was gravity herself pulling him into her._

_ Caroline must have ran right to the back because as soon as he walked into the diner his eyes darted around for her but couldnt see her anywhere, thats when the frazzled hostess finally approached him._

_"Hello, welcome to Dimitri's"she said looking like she was undressing him with her eyes "Im sorry for being so forward but i just love you"_

_"Thank you darling"Niklaus said shooting her one of his favorite smiles _

_"I'll take you over to my siseter, she is the best waitress here!"the girl with a smile grabbing for menus "Just one?"_

_"Yes just one"Niklaus said stopping the the girl her tracks "But i would prefer to sit in Caroline's section"_

_"Oh"the hostess said at a total loss for words. How did plain old simple Caroline know Niklaus Mikaelson, the most famous, sexiest male model in the business "Well she is in the back speaking with the manager she wont be available for at least ten minutes"_

_"Thats ok i will wait for her"Niklaus said with another smile, even though the hostess was seething with jealousy how could she say no to a face like that_

_ She seated him in a corner booth in Caroline's section and brought him a cup of coffee while he waited. Niklaus sat watching the New Yorkers flutter about mindlessly. It was much different here than back home in London. Everyone was laid back there without too much of a care in the world, but here everyone had to constantly be moving. Girls that worked there started approaching Niklaus asking for autographs and photos until the managaer appeared out of the back office with an upset looking Caroline, once the girls saw him the scurried about. Caroline grabbed her light jacket and her purse and began heading out before the hostess stopped her and pointed Nik's way. She looked over to him with a look of pure shock gracing her beautiful face. Why on earth had he followed her in? Surely he could afford better coffee than this place's._

_"What are you doing here?"Caroline asked him as she cautiously approached his table, she read all about him in the tabloids_

_Niklaus looked down at his coffee then back up to her "I was thirsty" he said with a smirk giving her a flirty grin_

_"Ok well you enjoy your coffee, have a nice day"Caroline said turning to leave but Nik grabbed her wrist stopping her, all the girls looking at the diplay with jealousy clear in their eyes._

_"Where are you off to love?"He asked, with the combinations of his eyes, lips and accent this man was sure to be the death of her and she had just met him._

_"Home"Caroline said disspointed "I was just fired"_

_"For what?"Nik asked increduously, looking for the manager ready to give him a piece of his mind for upsetting such a glorious creature_

_"For being late again today, i have a bad habbit of being tardy"Caroline said with a guilty smirk_

_"Well join me then sweetheart"Nik asked "Unless you have anything better to do?"_

_Caroline smiled at the cuteness that he put into every advance on her "I suppose i dont have any plans now, but do you mind if we go elsewhere? Prying eyes everywhere" they both looked around to see all the eyes on them quickly look away._

_"One condition?"Nik asked with a smile standing "Go with me for the fun of it"he wispered as he slowly pulled her into him closely. Carolines breath hitched followed by Nik's from the unexpected electricity that went between them as soon as their bodies touched. Nik placed a romantic kiss on the corner of Caroline's mouth, she surprised him turning her face to him a little to place her lips lightly on his. She stopped after a second when she realized what she had just done._

_ This was not Caroline Forbes, she did not go kissing men she just met and feeling things she is feeling for someone she just met... what is going on here?_

_"Shall we"Nik asked after a moment of letting the sensation of her lips on his solidate in his mind, he held his arm out the her which she linked hers through and walked out of the diner together._

_ They walked for a few minutes aimlessly before Nik spoke up with a huge smile, he was thrilled that she agreed to come out with him._

_"So where are we going?"Nik asked Caroline with an adventurous smile_

_"Does it matter?"She asked looking up at him through her lashes obviously feeling the same connection he was._

_Nik put his hand ontop of the arm she had linked with his "No i guess it doesnt sweetheart"_

_They smiled as they headed off to an unknown location, Caroline figured she would just wing it and hope for the best. Something told Caroline, maybe the way his eyes devoured her, that things were going to go just fine...as long as she stopped thinking about his lips._

_~*~*~*__**SOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE REVIEW XOXO*~*~***_


	2. Chapter 2

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN THOUGHTS :)***

~*~*~*HELLO LOVES ;) SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS ONE...IM NOT SURE YET HOW FAR IM GOING TO GO WITH IT...WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW XOXO*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 2: YOU AND I

_Caroline was surprised that they made it fifteen blocks without any complaints from Niklaus. She knew where she wanted to go, a little secluded park that not too many people knew of, except a few locals. It was covered in flowers and shaped trees and bushes, the park reminded Caroline of Princess Jasmine's back yard. Caroline noticed him looking at her every few minutes and blushing slightly when he realized he was caught. She didn't know if this was a game to him or what it was. Caroline read all about him in all the tabloid magazines, he hadn't been in a serious relationship...probably ever, he was known for publicly dating multiple women at once which didn't sit well with Caroline. She was surprised at how down to earth he actually was for someone with his level of fame. They finally stopped at a bench overlooking the river and sat, too close to each other, but neither of them tried to move._

_"So tell me more about yourself"Niklaus asked turning so that he faced her, kind of intimidating Caroline with the close proximity. He noticed it and thoroughly enjoyed the reaction he got from her._

_"What more could you possibly want to know"She said with a small laugh "I am all we have talked about the entire walk here. What about you?"_

_"What about me love"Niklaus said with a smirk "What do you want to know that you havent read in your magazines?"_

_Caroline smiled looking at her feet, a little embarrassed that he was calling her out on reading up on him like any other obsessed fan._

_"How can anyone be sure that what they publish is true?"Caroline asked "I'd like to hear about your life from you."_

_"That's a pretty vague request sweetheart"Niklaus said twirling one of her curls between his fingertips "Why don't you just ask me what you really want to know"_

_"Fine"She said nodding her head "Have you really never been in a serious relationship? Do you really see all these women...sleep with them all? And what about me? Whats your angle here?"_

_Niklaus enjoyed her rambling but had to interrupt her there "What makes you think there is an angle to all of this, maybe i simply enjoy you"_

_She laughed hard, right in his face surprising him. Niklaus arched an eyebrow silently questioning her random outburst._

_"You enjoy me?"Caroline said "What am i a bottle of wine?"_

_"Not at all though im sure you taste much better than the finest bottle of wine"Niklaus said in a husky voice, deep with lust. It made Caroline tremble a little._

_"You never really answered my question"Caroline said "Deflecting much?"_

_He laughed at her "Yes Caroline, i have never been in a serious relationship and yes i have been known to enjoy women, a lot of women. That'__s just who i have always been, but you...your different. From the moment i pulled you back from a car that certainly would have killed you, i knew that"_

_Caroline wasnt sure what to say so she just went with the my cliche thing possible "i bet you say that to all the girls huh"_

_"Sweetheart how many girls do you think i save?"Nik asked with a smirk "I can honestly say that you're a first"_

_Caroline didn't know what to say, she found herself evaluating her situation. Here she was with a world-famous, sexy...yea she had to admit it to herself, model that seemed to be totally enthralled with her. All she knew what that she really wanted to taste his lips again._

_"What exactly do you expect from me"Caroline asked "Im not famous, im not rich. I have nothing to offer you and i am not the kind of girl who would grace the headlines as one of your one night stands"_

_Caroline's honesty was refreshing to him, usually women threw themselves at him without a care of being another notch on his belt...but not her. Caroline had fire and it drew Nik in as if he were a moth. He found himself not wanting her to be just another one night stand, he wanted to know everything about her and he desperately wanted her to accept him._

_"Im not sure, sweetheart"Nik said smiling a little "But i can assure you i would not be bored of you after just one night. And i most certainly wouldn't be satisfied just with sex, i cant really explain it but since this morning all i want to do is be around you"_

_ Niklaus and Caroline looked deep into each other's eyes seemingly trying to read each other's thoughts. Nik threw caution to the wind and began to slowly lean in but was surprised when Caroline moved in faster and crashed her lips to his...someone was anxious. They got lost for a minute in the sweet taste of one another's lips before they broke apart, neither completely pulling away from the other. They were still face to face and Niklaus leaned in, his forehead against Caroline's feeling her accelerated breaths on his mouth._

_"What are you doing to me?"Niklaus asked, his voice low...desire laced through it._

_"Im not even sure what im doing to myself right now"Caroline said with a small giggle "But i do need to get back, my roommate Bonnie has been calling all day...she's waiting for me at home"_

_"Do you mind if i go with you"Niklaus said shocking Caroline, maybe he wasnt lying after all "The streets of New York are filled with dangerous people"he had a devilish look in his eyes and he stood and held his hand out to her._

_Caroline took it standing up and shaking her head. "You can come with me, but i fear the only dangerous thing in this whole city for me is you"_

_Niklaus smirked "Your probably right love"_

_Caroline giggled at him again, a sound he was falling in love with, as she linked her arm through his._

_"Are you opposed to me calling a car to come get us?"Nik asked looking to Caroline for her approval_

_"Actually i am not, my feet are killing me"She smiled at his thoughtfulness_

_"Well maybe i can help with that when we get back to your place"Nik said "I happen to be amazing at massages"_

_Caroline's eyes shot to him, she smiled a little wondering how it was possible for someone like him to be so sweet when the media made him out to be so rotten._

_"Well maybe i'll take you up on that"Caroline said as Niklaus took out his phone and called one of his drivers_

_ Five minutes later there was a limo pulling up in front of them, Niklaus smiled and took Caroline's hand as he led her inside sitting right next to her, even with all the space._

_"Caroline i want you to know"Nik started as soon as they pulled off but was cut short by Caroline's lips on his, as soon as she kissed him she backed off though..putting her hand to her mouth_

_"Oh my god"Caroline said her cheeks flushing "I am so sorry"_

_"Why on earth would you be sorry for that"Nik said smiling watching her face change colors from her embarrassment, Caroline didn't answer just looked horrified that she was so bold. Apparently he got a shy one. "Well im not sorry about this"_

_ Niklaus pulled Caroline over onto his lap and began kissing her more passionately than she had ever been kissed in her life. Caroline put her all into the kisses that she gave back to Niklaus, she just couldn't help herself she was so drawn to him. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and their kiss intensified. Niklaus ran his tongue along Caroline's bottom lip, she gasped out of pleasure and Niklaus took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and taste her. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither winning but neither giving up. It wasnt until they pulled up outside of Caroline's apartment building they separated. The driver knocked on the window and Niklaus smiled at Caroline before she climbed off his lap, he pulled the handle and the driver opened the door the rest of the way._

_"That will be all for now Adam"Niklaus said handing him a hundred-dollar bill _

_"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson, madam"Adam said with a smile to me_

_ Niklaus grabbed Caroline's hand as they were walking up the flights of stairs, pushing every few minutes so he could kiss her. Caroline felt like she was in a romance novel or one of the chick flicks her and Bonnie watched every weekend, she found herself without a care because she had never felt more alive than when she was with him...kissing him._

_"Here we are"Caroline said pulling her keys out and opening the door being ambushed by Bonnie_

_"Seriously?"Bonnie said "I have been calling you all day! Guess who we got to do a cover story for the magazine"_

_Caroline walked in the rest of the way, Niklaus following behind her shutting the door. Bonnie's jaw dropped as she realized that this was really happening._

_"Who?"Caroline asked smiling at her friend as if nothing was out of the ordinary_

_"Him!"Bonnie said pointing to Niklaus, who walked up to her and held his hand out to her, Bonnie placing her small shaky hand inside of his, blushing instantly._

_"Niklaus Mikaelson"he said with the smirk that drove the world crazy "You must be Bonnie"_

_"I am"She said "What are you doing here? im..im sorry i didn't mean it like that...well actually i kinda did. Caroline, whats going on?" she said turning to her best friend_

_"I met Niklaus"Caroline started_

_"Nik"he intterupted looking at her and taking her hand making Bonnie's jaw drop even more._

_"Nik"Caroline said smiling at him then looking back at Bonnie "When he saved my life this morning. I was texting you and almost walked out into traffic, Nik pulled me back and it kind of went from there"_

_"umm ok"Bonnie said not too sure of what she should say "Are you two like a couple?"_

_Nik and Caroline looked at each other but Caroline spoke up "Of course not"_

_Nik cleared his throat causing both of the girls to look over at him "Yet"_

_Caroline flushed at his word as did Bonnie, this was so surreal neither of the girls could wrap their heads around it._

_"From what i have heard you don't do relationships.."Bonnie said knowingly "And im the editor of the top fashion magazine in New York so its kind of my job to know you"_

_"Usually you would be right Bonnie"Nik said in his sexy accent, putting his arm around Caroline's waist "But something tells me your friend here is about to change all of that."_

_*******************PLEASE REVIEW...LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING!*********_


	3. Chapter 3

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION*****

**~*~*~*BACK AGAIN FOR CHAPTER 3 OF YOU CAN SAVE ME, THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS YOU GUYS REALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GIRL FEEL SPECIAL :) PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW CH 3 XOXOXO *~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 3: I'VE GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN**

_ Niklaus spent the rest of the day with the girls at their apartment, they ordered Chinese food and sat around their flat screen tv watching old horror movies. Bonnie was amazed by how cool and normal he was and intrigued by the connection he seemed to share with her best friend. She watched as they joked and laughed with each other, Caroline seeming happier than she had been in a while, and Niklaus seeming to be genuinely enjoying himself in her company. Every time that Caroline smiled, she noticed that Niklaus smiled with her like it was contagious. Niklaus was so taken by every simple word that came out of the gorgeous blonde's mouth that he hardly paid Bonnie any mind and was starting to feel rude since he was indeed a guest in BOTH of their home. He decided to switch the topic of conversation to learn a little more about Caroline's friend, he knew that women relied on their best friend's opinion about their love lives and intended on making a good first impression._

_"So Bonnie"Niklaus said turning to her, casting those devious baby blues on her "You said that I will be doing a photo shoot with your magazine, is that right?"_

_"Yes actually"Bonnie said "We just set it up with your people, you are going to be doing a retro themed photo shoot in honor of Frank Sinatra's birthday. Your going to be portraying Frank and we will be showcasing Marilyn Monroe with you as well"_

_"Interesting"Niklaus said "Do you have Ms. Monroe cast yet?"_

_"No not yet, we want someone who will have perfect chemistry next to you. It's a big issue and im under a lot of pressure" Bonnie said all in one breath_

_"Well i may have an idea or two I'll send it over to you in the morning"Niklaus said with a smile "That is if you don't mind Bonnie"_

_"Not at all Niklaus"She said with a slight blush, probably from the way he said her name...obviously he had that effect on a lot of women._

_"Please, call me Nik"he said "Niklaus seems too formal don't you think?"_

_"I guess"Bonnie said looking at her feet with a small smile_

_"Alright well i need to be off then im sure my team is going absolutely mad that i have ignored their calls all day"Nik said with a laugh standing up, he walked to Bonnie and held out his hand, when she put hers in his, he placed a gentle...respectful kiss on her knuckles "Thank you for having me tonight Bonnie I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow"_

_"Nice to meet you"Bonnie said blushing more than she should have been_

_"I"ll walk you out"Caroline said standing up and facing him, Nik smiled at Caroline before holding his arm out to her...she took it instantly. Bonnie smiled at the simple yet, romantic gesture._

_They walked silently down the first flight of stairs before Nik finally spoke up, he wanted to hear her voice again before he left, wanted to memorize it. Though they exchanged numbers that simply would not be enough for him...Nik was enthralled by Caroline._

_"So Bonnie is a very nice young woman"Nik said with a smile to Caroline_

_"Yea she is great"Caroline said smiling back "She seemed to like you so that is good too i guess"_

_"You guess?"Nik asked his eyebrow up in confusion, a smirk tugging at him lips. He knew where this was going...it always went here at least once with women._

_"Its just, honestly Nik"Caroline began he rant "How many women react like that to you on a daily basis? If you want to be with me i...I am not the sharing type and I don't want to be put into a place where i get hurt by you"_

_"Sweetheart"Nik said stopping to hold her face in his hands "Bonnie may be beautiful but she is not my type"_

_"Whats your type then?"Caroline asked biting her lip, he was so close all she had to do was lean in just a fragment of an inch and their lips would be touching._

_"Blonde, bubbly, bright blue eyes"Nik said in a seductive hushed tone "Lips that taste like vanilla"_

_Caroline smiled as he leaned in and gave her what she wanted...what they both wanted. The kiss turned heated within a matter of seconds, neither one of them being shy about their attraction toward each other as they let their hands roam. It wasnt until they heard someone opening their apartment door that they let go of each other and kept going down the steps._

_"Do you have your car coming?"Caroline asked Nik as they reached the last stair case_

_"Yes"Nik said "He should already be down there"_

_"Must be nice"Caroline said with a smirk looking at Nik as they approached the door_

_"I'm learning that there are finer things in life"Nik said leaning in and kissing Caroline passionately "I'll call you later ok sweetheart?"_

_"Sounds good"Caroline said, as she smiled at him one last time and made her way back up the steps._

_ Niklaus smiled as he watched her retreating figure, once she was out of sight he got into the car and headed home. To say he was completely obsessed with Caroline was putting it mildly, it wasnt just a sexual thing he knew that already. He was sure once they had sex that would just further his want...his need for her._

_ As soon as Caroline got back up stairs her and Bonnie spent another hour talking about how unbelievable this situation is. Neither of them could stop talking about how charming and sexy Nik is, and how lucky Caroline is to have gotten his attention like this. She seemed to have him wrapped around her finger, it was adorable to watch, Bonnie just hoped for her friend's sake that Nik's intentions were honorable for her. After a long chat with Bonnie Caroline showered and went to lay down on her bed, but saw her phone flashing on the dresser. She walked over and grabbed it making her way into her super plush comfortable bed. She slide the key lock over and saw that there was a text notification...it seemed Nik was anxious._

_*__**Hello love. For some reason i cant get a certain blonde new yorker off my mind... Nik***_

_Caroline smiled to herself as she read the message over again biting her lip, smiling._

_***Did i really make that big of an impression? Caroline***_

_She only had to wait not even a full minute before she got a response._

_***YES...Nik***_

_***Your not so bad yourself you know...Caroline***_

_***When can i see you again?***_

_***Well now that i am unemployed i have a wide open schedule***_

_***Are you in need of work sweetheart?***_

_***Isnt everyone? :)***_

_***Cute...I'll see what i can do***_

_***Really...you don't have to do that***_

_Caroline was shocked that he was even willing to job search with her._

_***It's no problem really sweetheart***_

_***Well, thank you then?***_

_***Your more than welcome sweetheart***_

_***I'm heading to bed...pretty tired after walking x amount of blocks with some crazy celebrity***_

_***:) I will be in touch tomorrow...Goodnight love***_

_***Goodnight Nik***_

_ Caroline smiled as she read the conversation over again before setting her phone down on the nightstand and shutting out her light. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes and letting dreams of Niklaus Mikaelson fill her head._

_ The next morning Caroline was awoken by the sound of her phone blasting from the spot next to her bed. She grabbed it a minute to late as it went to voicemail, Caroline saw that it was now ten thirty and that Bonnie had called forty-two times since 8 am. She shook her head and threw the phone down on the pillow next to her and sunk back into bed, only for the pesky cell phone to go off in her ear a second later. This time she answered on time._

_"Bonnie jesus"Caroline said "Over forty calls...is that necessary?"_

_"Answer your phone the first time and i wont have to call you a million times to tell you that your boyfriend requested you to play Marilyn Monroe in the shoot with him"Bonnie said, Caroline could hear the smile in her voice_

_"I'm sorry"Caroline said "WHAT?!"_

_"You heard me, and no pussying out of this Caroline!"Bonnie snapped "If you dont do this he probably wont and this is the biggest spread we have had this year"_

_"Bonnie Bennet did you just say pussy to me?"Caroline said with a laugh_

_"Shut up Caroline, I'm freaking out right now"Bonnie said"Please tell me that you will do this!"_

_"Fine"Caroline said after a minute of thinking about it "But you owe me BIG TIME"_

_"Oh my god i love you"Bonnie said "Be here in two hours"_

_"Wait what?"Caroline said but before she could get a response Bonnie hung up._

_ Caroline moaned into the pillow, Bonnie knew she had insecurities about herself and that's why she never modeled even after all the times Bonnie begged her to. She was so nervous she felt sick. He first modeling gig and its with Nik who happens to be world-famous for modeling...oh god this was going to go bad. Caroline shook her head and got up to get a shower and be on her way to Bonnie and Nik. The entire time Caroline took getting to Bonnie she prayed that she didn't screw this up. Approaching the entrance to the building made Caroline really freak out. She started hyperventilating until she heard his voice._

_"I'm glad you agreed to this sweetheart"Nik said holding the door open for her "Come or you will be late, i know your notorious for that but not in this world."_

_"Nik i don't know about this"She said getting strange looks from people as she accepted a light kiss from him and took his arm. None of the employees of the magazine could photograph celebs but that wouldn't stop all the prying eyes from telling people about the display of PDA between Nik and the unknown blonde they saw today._

_"Whats the matter?"Nik asked smiling at her as they rode the elevator to Bonnie's floor_

_"I have never done this, nor have i ever intended on doing this"Caroline said "I don't even know why i agreed to this, probably to save Bonnie's job"_

_"You really think that low of me love?"Nik asked faking hurt_

_"no not you"Caroline said with a smile to him "her boss, he's a real asshole"_

_Nik laughed as the elevator bell rang signaling the floor they needed._

_"Just take a deep breath I will be with you the entire time, every picture"Nik said with a comforting smile "Your going to do amazing"_

_He kissed her one last time before they stepped off the elevator and headed to Bonnie's office, both anticipating spending more time together even if it will be with dozens of eyes watching._

_*******PLEASE REVIEW********_


	4. Chapter 4

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED ONLY MY THOUGHTS ;)*****

**~*~*~HELLO LOVELIES, BACK FOR CHAPTER 4 OF YOU CAN SAVE ME, IM GLAD TO SEE THAT THIS STORY IS GETTING A RESPONSE :) HONESTLY IT WAS A RANDOM KLAROLINE SCENARIO I THOUGHT UP WHILE I WAS WRITING MY OTHER STORY (OUR LOVE STORY) AND I JUST KIND OF WENT WITH IT. OK IM GOING TO SHUT UP WITH THIS NOW AND MOVE ONTO WHAT YOU GUYS REALLY WANT TO READ, SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW XOXO *~*~***

**CHAPTER 4: SOME LIKE IT HOT, BUT I LIKE IT MY WAY.**

_ Caroline was completely out of her element, she was dressed in an evening gown that was identical to the pink one that Marilyn Monroe famously wore. She was covered in diamonds and was in the process of getting her hair done in Marilyn's classic style while the make up artist complimented her on her flawless skin and applied black liner and blood-red lipstick, finishing the look with a small stick on mole. Even with all the compliments that were being sent her way she still felt out-of-place. She knew she looked beautiful, her reflection in the vanity mirror didn't lie...it was Bonnie shrieking and throwing her arms around Caroline that brought her back to earth._

_"Caroline you look AMAZING"Bonnie gushed standing back to take it all in as Caroline stood up "Seriously Care it looks like you could be related to Marilyn"_

_"I don't know about all of that"Caroline said blushing, using her hands to smooth out her gown_

_"I do"the husky accent flooded the girl's ears causing them both to turn around at the same time, both with an equally impressed expression._

_ There Nik stood looking like a scene from the Rat Pack movies, his blonde curly hair slicked back, donning a black and white pinstripe suit, matching shoes and holding a matching hat (complete with the feather and all) in his hands. He only had eyes for Caroline and how gorgeous she looked standing in front of him dressed like this. She was simply too good to be true, how she was discovered by ANYONE in his industry was completely beyond him._

_"You look absolutely stunning sweetheart"Nik said walking up to Caroline so that they were mere inches from each other._

_Caroline smiled shyly at him "You look pretty hot yourself"_

_ Nik laughed at her choice of words and he took her hand in his and followed Bonnie on to the closed set. After meeting the photographer and getting his ideas on the shoot Nik led her on to the set which happened to be set up as a bedroom, a very lavish one at that. There was a four-post canopy bed covered in silks and furs, with a sheer black canopy hanging from it. Around the bed was a typical set up, but with a rich...regal seeming twist to it. It needed to stay true to the lifestyles that both Marilyn Monroe and Frank Sinatra were used to, this issue was show casing two of the biggest icons in the history of Hollywood, it had to be perfect._

_"First set i want done around the room leading up to the bed"the director called to them_

_"Let start over here love"Nik said holding her hand and walking her over to the fake french door set up, that normally would have led off to a balcony if this were really a room."I want you to act like you are looking out at the most beautiful sunset you have ever seen, but still be holding Marylins sexiness. Remember she made sexy effortless which i know you are fully capable of sweetheart"_

_ Caroline blushed as she felt Nik's hand slide down her arm as he stood behind her and guided her hand to where he wanted it to rest on the door frame. She would be leaning there, using the other arm to hold back the curtains. Once she was in the right place Nik positioned himself so that he was right behind her embracing her warmly, looking at her as if it were the last time. They heard and saw the cameras flashing around them the whole time, but continued interacting with each other like they were the only ones there. They moved to different parts of the room, no one but them talking. Caroline figured they must have been doing something right if the photographer didn't interrupt them once, just seemed to be intrigued by them clicking away._

_"Alright, very very good"the photographer said winding his camera "Now on to the bed, for this one i will give you my advice because i want it to look a certain way, but seeing as how you two must have been born for each other i am positive it will all work out."_

_Caroline and Nik looked at each other and laughed as the photographer pushed them over to the bed._

_"Ok Caroline I would like you to be laid at the head of the bed seductively, looking down at Nik who will be standing at the foot of the bed removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt."The photographer said_

_"Wait"Caroline said"im not taking my clothes off"_

_The photographer smiled at her forwardness "You are probably the first woman next to Niklaus that has ever said that"_

_"Well im also probably the first woman next to him with self respect"Caroline said with a smirk_

_The photographer looked at Nik who simply shrugged his shoulders while removing his jacket "I like her Nik"_

_"Join the club"Nik said with a laugh as he took his place_

_ The rest of the shoot was filled with the sexual tension between Caroline and Nik, before they were done the photographer had them in all different kinds of compromising positions, and though she didn't take off her clothes she came close...all under her and Nik's discretion. It was tastefully sexy and Caroline was more than proud of herself that she survived it. Eight hours later Nik, Caroline and Bonnie were walking out of the studio to their cars. Bonnie said she needed to stop off at a friends and that she would meet them back home, automatically assuming Nik would be there, making him smile._

_"So are you coming over?"Caroline asked as Nik backed her up against her car kissing her neck gently_

_"I would like that very much"Nik said, she could tell that after the past couple of hours he was needing her as much as she needed him. The connection between them was undeniable but Caroline wasnt going to give it up that easily._

_"Nik im not going to have sex with you"She blurted out, causing him to laugh at her outburst "No not like never, just not tonight. I don't want to rush this and ruin it"_

_"Oh sweet Caroline you have absolutely nothing to worry about"Nik said "But I'll respect you, your worth the wait. I need to go home and take a very cold shower then i'll be by ok sweetheart"_

_Caroline smirked at him before leaning in a placing a chaste kiss on his lips "Ok Nik"_

_They kissed once more before going their separate ways, Caroline found herself thinking of Nik the entire way home...and in the shower...which only resulted in making her want him even more. But NO, she couldnt...she wouldnt give in this easily._

_ Once she was out of the shower she made her way to the living room to sit down and wait for Nik, Caroline heard Bonnie's shower running in her own room so she picked out the movie for tonight while she waited. After a couple of minutes Bonnie emerged in her shorts and tank top that matched Caroline's, they had a habbit of shopping together this was bound to happen. They both smiled and laughed at their outfits before Bonnie plopped down next to Caroline._

_"The photographer sent me some rough shots"Bonnie said "He is requesting to work with you again"_

_"What?"Caroline asked surprised at both of her friends statements "Let me see the pictures, and no way"_

_ Bonnie shook her head and smiled as she passed her phone over to Caroline, she enjoyed watching her friend's expression as she looked through the photographs. If it wasnt obvious that the two cared a lot about each other before it most definitely was now. The was their eyes seemed to pierce through one another's was amazing and the photographer captured them in all the right moments at all the right angles._

_"These are beautiful"Caroline said still in shock as she looked through them again_

_"Even the photographer said he has never seen Nik like this with anyone and apparently he has worked with Nik quite a bit"Bonnie said "You guys look like you are star crossed...destined lovers or whatever that bullshit is"_

_Caroline laughed at Bonnie's attempt to be romantic "I really like him Bon"_

_"I see this, everyone sees this"Bonnie said with a small laugh hugging her best friend "You deserve to be happy Care and speaking of Prince Charming will he be gracing us with his presence tonight"_

_Almost on cue the door bell rang "I guess that's a yes"Caroline said jumping up to go answer the door. When she looked out the peep-hole she noticed it was blocked by something red. Upon opening the door she found out why, there Nik stood holding at least six dozen different colored roses. He smiled up at her from fumbling with the flowers and the moment melted her heart._

_"I neglected to ask what your favorite color roses are so i got them all"Nik said "I hate to disappoint"  
_

_"Somehow i find it hard to believe that would even be possible"Caroline said holding open the door for Nik as he came through "and they are all beautiful thank you Nik"_

_"You welcome love"Nik said "Now where can i put them"_

_"Follow me"She said with a smirk leading him past Bonnie who was equally shocked by the gesture, she must have been eaves dropping, typical Bonine._

_ Once the flowers were put away and set all through the apartment Caroline and Nik joined Bonnie on the couch for a movie, they cracked open a bottle of wine..which by the end of the movie turned out to be four bottles of wine. Bonnie was passed out on the couch and Caroline fumbled over her intoxicated self trying to cover her friend with a blanket. She turned to see Nik getting ready to leave when she spoke up._

_"What are you doing?"she asked walking up to him as he was slipping his jacket back on_

_"I'm going to head home"Nik said with a smile as he pulled her close "You love, need to sleep"_

_"You can't drive like this your drunk too"Caroline slurred "And i don't want to sleep by myself"_

_ Nik looked at her before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and slipped his jacket off, Caroline grabbed his hand and led him into her room closing the door behind him. Nik took off his shirt, but uncharacteristically left his pants on not wanting to make Caroline uncomfortable. If he were home he would have been crawling into bed naked as he usually did._

_"No funny busniess"Caroline mumbled as she sunk into her bed and got under the covers, Nik getting in next to her. He pulled her into him, sighing as he felt Caroline snuggle into his chest. This was a first for him, he never cuddled...but for some reason it felt natural with Caroline._

_"Dont worry yourself love"Nik said kissing her head "I wont touch you until you ask"_

_Caroline smiled at him before tilting her head to kiss him "Goodnight Nik"_

_"Goodnight sweeheart"Nik said_

_ Nik stayed awake until he was sure that Caroline was in a peaceful sleep, only then did he pull her in closer, wrapping both arms protectively around her. He was relieved when he felt Caroline sigh contentedly in her sleep as she snuggled back into him. Nik smiled and felt like everything was finally right, like the void he had felt in his heart for so long was being filled by Caroline and her light. He knew that he would fight for he no matter what...she was what he wanted and he was not going to screw this one up. Nik fell asleep that night with thoughts of his and Caroline's future playing through his mind._

*******************PLEASE REVIEW XOXOXOXO********************


	5. Chapter 5

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THE VAMPIRE DIARIES RELATED **_**EXCEPT**_** MY OWN IDEAS ;)*****

**~*~*~* BACK AGAIN LOVES WITH CHAPTER 5 OF YOU CAN SAVE ME. I AM SO RELIEVED THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY AS WELL. I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING AS MUCH AS I USUALLY DO BUT THESE PAST FEW DAYS HAVE BEEN INSANE. BUT HERE YOU GO MY LOVELIES HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW XOXOX *~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 5: FAMOUS BY ASSOCIATION**

A week passed since the photo shoot, Caroline hadn't seen Nik since they day after because he had to travel to Prague for a photo shoot. She found herself missing him terribly, Bonnie even noticing her change in attitude.

"Look"Bonnie said holding out the magazine with her and Nik on the cover. It turned out even better than she had thought it would "This should brighten your day, you two look totally hot together even on camera."

Caroline grabbed the magazine flipping through to Nik's article, she smiled at all of the pictures loving the way Nik looked at her.

"You think the pictures are good, maybe you should read his interview"Bonnie said with a knowing smirk and raised eyebrow. Caroline shot her a confused look and went back to the first page of the article and began reading. Bonnie plopped down on the couch next to Caroline as her friend read the article, she wanted to be there to see Caroline's expression when she read a certain part. "Where are you"

Caroline pointed to her spot and Bonnie yanked the magazine out of her hand.

"Lets read this part aloud"Bonnie said with a devious smirk "US: So we know that you picked the woman playing Marilyn, who is this beauty? NM: Her name is Caroline, she is a breath of fresh air isn't she? (Niklaus chuckles and looks at his feet before giving us a dimpled smile that melts hearts around the world) US: So you know her personally? NM: Of course, she's my girlfriend"

"WHAT?!"Caroline shreeked grabbing the magazine and reading the part over making sure her best friend didn't just make that up "Oh my god...oh my god..."

"Yea my thoughts exactly"Bonnie said "I didn't know that you two were labeling each other"

"Me either"Caroline said picking up her phone and dialing Nik. She waited as it rang and rang until he finally picked up

"Hello love"Nik said in his sexy accents, making Caroline forget for a second why she was calling. She set the phone down and put it on speaker as she picked the magazine back up and read the part aloud to him.

"So i am your girlfriend now?"Caroline asked waiting for his response after she heard him chuckle

"Do you generally going around kissing boys like that when they aren't your boyfriend?"Nik asked seductively trying to make her squirm even from across the world

"You do"Caroline answered sounding like a child, earning a chuckle from Nik

"I don't kiss boys love, just this sexy little blonde number from the states that i would love to bend over and..."Nik was cut off by Bonnie's voice blasting in the phone

"Hello Nik your on speaker phone"Bonnie snapped laughing with her best friend

"Apologies to you Bonnie, Caroline not so much"Nik said with a laugh "Is it a problem that i called you my girlfriend sweetheart because i had hoped that you were at least that"

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other both taken back by how sweet he was, Bonnie making an "Aww" face at her.

"I suppose i can handle that"Caroline said with a smile "But i would have much rather you told me before the world about our what ever this is"

"Relationship?"Nik asked "God Caroline and you questioned me about my commitment issues...makes me wonder love"

"Shut up Nik, just get back here i miss you"Caroline said taking the phone off speaker and holding it to her ear with a sigh

"I miss you too sweetheart, I'm leaving early so i will see you tomorrow morning ok?"Nik asked

Caroline sighed heavily "I guess so"

Nik laughed on the other end "You know that us going public is going to complicate things for you right, people are going to probably bother you a lot and photograph you. They will pester you about us, wanting information"

"Famous by association huh"Caroline said with a chuckle"Well i guess i'll have to get used to it, you kind of grew on me a little"

"You kind of grew on me a lot love"Nik said "But i need to go for now, can i call you later...girlfriend?" she could hear the smile in his voice as he said that last part

"Fine...BOYFRIEND"Caroline spat out with a laugh "Bye Nik"

"Goodbye love"he said hanging up

Caroline looked at Bonnie who was sitting next to her still shaking her head and laughing to herself.

"What?"Caroline asked her best friend

"Your totally falling for him"Bonnie said dropping the magazine in Caroline's lap as she got up "Cant say i wouldnt either so don't beat yourself up, enjoy it"

That night Bonnie came into Caroline's room to find her lounged on her bed eating popcorn and watching The Notebook for probably the hundredth time.

"Oh this is just not going to do"Bonnie said "We are leaving in twenty minutes i suggest you get ready"

"What?"Caroline asked missing her mouth with the hand full of popcorn she had "What do you mean we are going out?"

"Exactly what i said"Bonnie said with a smile standing and twirling "Do you not see this amazing dress that i got today? Do you really think i put it on to where around the house? Come on Care not every girl has a famous sexy boyfriend"

"Very funny"Caroline said "But i don't have anything to wear"

"Nice try, look in your closet"Bonnie said with a smile "I got you something too"

Caroline smiled at her best friend and ran to her closet opening the door and gawking at the amazing Tom Ford cocktail dress that hung in front of her. It was hot pink and black beaded and looked like it would hug her in all the right places, she just wished Nik was here to see her in it.

"This is gorgeous Bonnie"Caroline said taking it and holding it up to her chest

"Thank your boyfriend"Bonnie said "He opened up a line of credit for us at Saks, called me today to give me a heads up"

Caroline couldn't believe that Nik would do that, he was seriously too good to be true.

"I don't think im ever going to get used to this"Caroline said looking at Bonnie

"Well i can and will so get over yourself and get dressed"Bonnie said giving Caroline a hug and running off.

A couple minutes later Caroline came out of her room in the dress with a pair of black stilettos, her hair and make up done to perfection. Bonnie was impressed with what she accomplished with the little amount of time she had.

"Lets go dance"Bonnie said with a smile taking Caroline's hand and leading her out of the apartment

They took Bonnie's car to the club and had it valleted as they made their way to the front of the line, Bonnie knew a lot of people in this town. But as it appeared Bonnie wasnt even needed tonight.

"Welcome Ms. Forbes"The bouncer said letting Caroline and Bonnie in the club

The girls looked between each other as they walked in, shrugging it off as they headed to the bar. Caroline noticed a lot of looks from girls and guys the same, some jealousy...some lustful.

"Why are they looking at me like that?"Caroline asked Bonnie as they leaned against the bar waiting for their drinks

"Because he called you his girlfriend Care, things are going to be a lot different for you now"Bonnie said

Caroline shook her head as she accepted the drink and was told that all their drinks are on the house, the girls were approached by a short petite blonde woman, who wore a smile almost as large as her face.

"Hey Caroline"the girl said "And you must be Bonnie. I am Dahlia, the head hostess. I am here to escort you to the VIP where your guests await"

"What guests?"Caroline asked Dahlia, but she turned and made her way through the crowd encouraging the girls to follow "What guests Bonnie?"

Bonnie shrugged with a smile on her face, she knew something but wasnt going to fess up.

They followed Dahlia up a set of stairs that split two ways at the center, they took the stair case to the right. Dahlia smiled at the bouncers who opened the rope for them, he smiled at both Bonnie and Caroline as they passed telling them to enjoy their evening. As soon as they entered the room both the girls saw familiar faces, none they knew...famous faces. To the right was Ed Sheeran and a few models from Victorias Secret, to the left of him sitting on a huge couch was Khloe Kardashian and her husband Lamar. There were a few other faces that Caroline recognized but none that made her heart jump like his.

"Hello love"Nik said walking up to her and pulling her into a tight embrace, he kissed her longingly "I missed you"

"You are sneaky!"Caroline said with a smile and kissed him again "But i missed you too"

"Thanks for the help Bonnie"Nik said looking over Caroline's shoulder and smiling at her best friend

"No problem Nik, thanks for the dress"Bonnie said with a smile back to him, looking around the room

"Oh i have someone i would like you to meet Bonnie"Nik said releasing Caroline only to grab her hand and bring her along with them

They approached a man who was sitting on a table with his back to them talking to what Caroline knew from the magazines to be Nik's older brother Elijah and his wife Nina.

"Hey mate here is the lovely lady i was telling you about"Nik said tapping the man's shoulder getting his attention "Tony, this is Bonnie, Bonnie meet Tony Parker"

Bonnie was in awe as he stood and hugged her, she smiled at his compliments to her and her dress.

"And this beautiful creäture is my girlfriend Caroline"Nik said, Caroline held out her hand for Tony to shake

"it's a pleasure to meet you both"Tony said "Bonnie can i get you a drink"he held out his arm to her

"Sure"She said quietly, taking his arm and walking off with him

"Model and match maker huh"Caroline said with a laugh and Nik pulled her into him and kissed her neck up to her lips

"Of course love"He leaned in and got next to her ear "How else am i supposed to get you alone"

Caroline had chills go down her spine at the many different things she wanted to do to him if they were every totally alone again, Nik must have sensed what she was thinking because he gave her a devilish smile and kissed her again.

"Oh and your staying with me at my place tonight"Nik said smugly, smiling at Caroline who smiled right back

"Oh i am huh?"Caroline said back playfully, she would follow this man to the end of the earth if he asked

"I have missed you entirely too much to allow you out of my sight sweetheart"Nik said placing one more kiss on her lips "Unless it's a problem"

"I think i can handle that as long as you keep kissing me"Caroline said into his lips

*******PLEASE REVIEW*************


	6. Chapter 6

****SADLY, I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES****

**~*~*~HELLO LOVES! FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! IM NOT GOING TO BORE YOU ALL WITH STUFF YOU REALLY DONT WANT TO READ, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 6 OF YOU CAN SAVE ME, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW XOXO ~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 6: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

It was nearly three in the morning and the club was still alive, Caroline and Bonnie were dancing with each other on a table while Nik, Tony and Ed sat on the couch talking and watching the girls. They were so lost in the music and the feeling of their drunk high that they didn't care about being watched by everyone. Nik smiled at how free Caroline was when she drank, she really knew how to let go and have a good time. He enjoyed the life that she brought to the party and the life she brought to him. Before Caroline came into Nik's life he was a hollow shell of a man, he hardly felt any emotion about anything and now it was like his eyes were opened to a whole new world. He felt emotion and it was all because of Caroline, he knew that he was falling for this girl and couldn't believe it. He even took the initiative and invited his older brother tonight, who's approval is the only one that mattered to him. Of course, just as Nik suspected they hit it off, Elijah was enjoying Caroline and her kind heart and knew that she was just what his brother needed.

"Nik im getting tired"Caroline said plopping down in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek

"Let me know when your ready love and we'll go home"Nik said with a smile rubbing small circles on Caroline's back with his hand

"I thought you said 'you are coming to my house tonight love' "Caroline tried to imitate his accent "that's not my home"she stuck her tongue out like a child causing him to laugh

"Are you not home right now"he said squeezing him into her, she gulped down at the intimate action and words. Caroline nodded to him with a small smile "then anywhere we are together is home, besides my home is your home Caroline"

"and you have already taken over my home"Caroline said "don't think i didn't see your things hanging in my closet Nik"

Elijah came over to them with Katerina and patted him on the shoulder "We are heading out brother, Caroline it was a pleasure to meet you"

Caroline stood up and gave Elijah and Katerina a friendly hug "It was wonderful meeting you both, Kat we should go shopping sometime"

"Oh Caroline we just met and your already costing me money"Elijah said with a small smile shaking his head "Keep my brother in line, lord knows he needs it"

"I'm working on it"Caroline said biting her lip with a small small gracing her features

"Thanks for coming Elijah"Nik said hugging his brother "Katerina"he almost hissed out, Caroline made a mental note to ask him why he hated his brother wife so much.

"I think we are going to leave as well"Nik said to the rest of his friends there "Bonnie would you like us to drive you home?"

"I have my car here"Bonnie slurred a little

"You aren't driving"Tony spoke up "I'll drive Bonnie home in her car and have someone pick me up"

"Or you could stay"Bonnie said her hand slapping to her mouth when she realized she said that out loud "You know because it's so late"

Tony smiled at her along with everyone else.

"Well now that's settled"Nik said with a smile shaking his head "Shall we love?" he held his arm out to Caroline, she took it instantly.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Caroline and Nik made their way out of the club, photographers were having a hey day snapping pictures of them as they left the club clinging to each other. Great, tomorrow's headlines...go Caroline! They drove in silence, Caroline trying to remember how to get to Nik's place, she hadn't been here yet and was anxious. Were they going to do it tonight or would Nik want to wait till she was sober? She was getting more and more worked up as they went along, she looked up at the massive apartment building they pulled up to. The valet ran out of the front door taking Nik's keys as he got out, he walked around and opened Caroline's door and helped her out of the car.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"Nik asked as he pushed the penthouse button in the elevator, then put in his key and turned it. "You seem nervous"

"i am"Caroline choked out looking at him from the corner of her eye

"Why on earth are you nervous"Nik chuckled at her as the elevator dinged opening the door showing his incredible apartment "Its not like you havent shared a bed with me before"

Caroline laughed still nervous "Yea but how many times can you be disappointed before you move on to the next?"

Nik turned to her looking serious for a moment before giving her his trademark smirk "Oh Caroline"he touched her cheek with his fingers in a loving way "Havent you figured it out yet? I don't want to move on to the next as you say. I'm happy where i am...right here...with you"

Nik pulled her into him in a warm embrace that was interrupted by Caroline pushing him back into a way. Nik looked shocked for a minute before she stood back and pulled her dress up over her head showing off her sexy lingerie set with matching thigh highs. Nik swallowed hard as she sauntered over to him, swaying her hips like the goddess she was. She put her hands on both sides of Nik's head on the wall and slowly leaned in the kiss him. It took Nik a second to react but as soon as he did they both knew it wasnt going to stop this time. She heard him let out a small growl as his fingertips dug into her sides, earning a moan from her.

"Caroline"Nik mumbled in between kisses "You have to stop or i wont be able to control myself, its hard enough as is around you. If you want me to respect your wishes you need to stop"

Caroline smiled a wicked smile at him before gently biting his lower lip "Fuck respect"

"oh my god"she heard Nik mumble as his mouth went back to hers with a fierce passion this time. He slid his hands down Caroline's sides and over her hips, down to her ass. He grabbed on tight and lifted her up, Caroline wrapping her legs around Nik's waist as he walked them into the bedroom never breaking the kiss

Nik fell on to the bed, on top of Caroline never once breaking their kiss on the way to his room. He kissed down her neck, over the parts of her breasts that were exposed then back up to her lips. Once he broke away Caroline took that opportunity to pull his shirt and pants off, looking at his body appreciatively and giving him a sexy smile.

"Like what you see sweetheart"Nik asked with a cocky smirk

"Yes, but id rather like what i feel"Caroline said "So get your ass over here"

"You will be the death of me woman"Nik said kissing her deeply allowing his hands to travel, making his way to her moist underwear. It turned Nik on even more knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He slipped a finger inside the underwear earning a loud moan from Caroline as he circled her clit with his finger before sinking it into her core.

"Oh my god Nik"Caroline moaned as his fingers worked their magic like he knew her body

Two can play at that game she though as she slipped her hand into his briefs grabbing ahold of his throbbing manhood, she felt it twitch under her fingers causing her to smile at him. Now it was Nik's turn to get physical with her, he pushed Caroline down on to the bed and began licking and biting down her body. When he got to her underwear he wasted no time ripping her underwear off. Caroline shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her core before his tongue sunk into her, she had to suppress a scream as his tongue expertly moved all over her causing the most intense feelings she ever felt. Sure this wasnt her first time, but it was her first time with someone like Nik, who was very very good at what he was doing.

"Nik i need you"was all he had to hear he say, Nik thought he was going to come undone right then and there listening to her husky voice and intimate words.

Nik crawled back up her body planting a sweet kiss on her lips that she responded to with more lust than Nik was prepared for, it sent chills down his spine. He smiled at her, a genuine loving smile before kissing her again and sliding himself into her. They both gasped at the feeling of becoming one, it was a whole new experience for them both. Nik had never had this type of sexual connection with any woman ever, and neither had Caroline. It was a whole new world and both of them intended to enjoy it thoroughly. They made love until the sun came up, neither wanting to stop touching the other. Nik and Caroline fit together and they knew it, he was the dark and she was the light...they needed each other and they were both just figuring that out. They layed on the bed in the after glow of their love looking at each other, touching.

"I could stay like this forever"Caroline said placing a sweet kiss on Nik's lips

"Then let's do it"Nik said with a smile

"I have responsibilities, so do you"Caroline said with a smile and small laugh

"Yes and my responsibility as of now is to make you the happiest i can"Nik said with a sweet smile to Caroline

"You've succeed at that Mr. Mikaelson"she said snuggling into him

"I think im falling in love with you Caroline"Nik said out of no where causing Caroline to shoot her head up and look him in the eye. She could tell he was being completely honest with her in that moment.

"I think i am too but it's so soon, im scared"Caroline said nervously

Nik smiled at her confession and pulled her in even closer "Well then let's make a deal, we don't say it until we are absolutely positive that's what we feel. You are the best thing that has happened to me Caroline, i don't want to lose this"

"Me either Nik"Caroline said smiling and kissing him

That night they fell asleep totally happy and sated in each others arms, both insanely in love with the other but both to afraid to admit their true feelings for fear that they would chase the other away. Funny how love works huh?

*********************** PLEASE REVIEW XOXO ******************************


	7. Chapter 7

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TVD JUST MY OWN STORY*****

**~*~*HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN HAVING THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK IN THE WORLD, NOT TO MENTION THE MILLION OTHER THINGS GOING ON BUT ANYWAY HERE YOU GUYS GO THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE AND CONTINUED SUPPORT PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER 7: CATCH MY BREATH**

It was only another two months before Caroline had landed a deal with Chanel to be their new face for the company and Caroline was beyond thrilled. She knew that part of the reason she got it was because of her über famous boyfriend, but she also knew that when she worked she was fierce and competitive and able to give them all what they demanded of her. Caroline was making her way through the building to hair and make up when she got a text from Bonnie asking her to meet for lunch. Caroline quickly accepted the invitations before jumping into the make up chair.

"How are we today gorgeous"Fran said as he came up behind her and tied her hair up, beginning to apply her make up for the shoot

"I am very well Fran" Caroline said smirking from the cute little kiss smiley Nik sent her "How about yourself"

"Well not as good as you honey"Fran said "I saw the headlines today, seems your boy toy has been spotted ring shopping" he handed her the magazine and she gasped

"Oh my god"Caroline said "he hasn't even told me he loves me yet"

"It's written all over his face sweet heart"Fran said "And that face is divine"

Caroline laughed with him and she continued to scan through the article

"What will you say?" Fran asked not letting up

"I don't know"Caroline responded honestly, she knew she was in love with him but neither of them really acknowledged their feelings to each other, they let it show physically and boy did it show.

"Well damn honey if you don't want him send him my way"Fran said with a laugh as he applied Caroline's lipstick "Have a good shoot doll"

"Thanks Fran"Caroline said as the hair stylist came and curled her hair setting them in flawless pin curls, they didn't converse much since it was a new girl or guy every time. The only thing that never changed with her shoots was Fran, he followed her everywhere.

Caroline took the opportunity to text Nik while she was waiting in her dressing room for them to bring her clothing for the shoot.

*Did you see US Weekly today?* she text and waited for the response that came almost immediately

*No i cant say that i have love, why? Am i a drug addict or sex addict today lol* he responded

*Neither, apparently a jewelry enthusiast* she responded. His next text took a few minutes.

*Just picking something up love that's all* he responded finally

*What might that be?* Caroline responded not liking his vague answers

*We will talk later love, have to go being called on the set. xo* he responded

*Convenient. xo*she responded as Chanel's stylists came in with the outfits Caroline would be shot in today. Each was equally as beautiful as the last, Caroline found herself looking forward to todays day of work.

A little after noon Caroline pulled up to the bistro Bonnie wanted to meet at, seeing her friend sitting out at a table for two on the patio made her smile. Caroline left on her sunglasses as she approached Bonnie, not wanting to draw attention. She had become an overnight celebrity as soon as she began dating Nik, but has since made a name for herself in the modeling industry causing her to obtain quite a fan base.

"You look pretty Care, how did it go at Chanel"Bonnie asked picking her menu up and handing one to Caroline

"Oh my god Bonnie it was like heaven, they are sending me the dresses so you can totally borrow them when they come in"Caroline said with a smile to her friend "How was your day"she asked Bonnie looking over her own menu

"Ok"Bonnie said "Tony asked me to move in with him last night Care, i said yes"

"What?"Caroline screeched to her friend who was smiling shyly in front of her, waiting for Caroline to get upset...but it never happened "Oh my god Bonnie! That's amazing!"

"Really?"Bonnie said surprised "Your not mad or anything? I don't want to feel like im leaving you holding anything by moving in with Tony"

"Your not Bon, im happy for you really!"Caroline said and honestly she was, she could afford the apartment on her own now she wasnt worried about survival. She was genuinely happy for her best friend

"So am i Care, i am in love with him"Bonnie said smiling ear to ear

"I figured as much"Caroline said "I know you better than anyone Bon, i can tell when your falling in love and that started like night one of your relationship"

"It wasnt hard to do"Bonnie said with a smirk thinking of her basketball player boyfriend

"I'm sure"Caroline said with a naughty smirk

"What about you and Nik? Any declarations of love yet?"Bonnie asked

"No but he is all over the tabloids in jewelry stores looking at rings"Caroline said

"I saw, just didn't know if you did or not"Bonnie said "I may be assisting him in certain departments too"

"Bonnie Bennet you better spill"Caroline said glaring at her best friend

"He may have asked me to look at a few things with him"Bonnie said quietly looking back down at her menu

"And you kept that from me?"Caroline asked her looking hurt

"Care don't be so easily offended"Bonnie said with a smile "How many times did we plan our weddings and imagine our prince charmings proposing. You really think i was going to be the one to spill the beans and ruin the excitement"

"He hasn't even told me he loves me yet"Caroline mumbled

"He didnt?"Bonnie said shocked looking at her friend who looked disappointed

"Nope"Caroline said making the p pop as she said it

"Well maybe he is saving everything for the perfect moment"Bonnie said "You guys have the epic relationship of course he needs to give you an epic happily ever after Care, that man is planning on giving you the world and if there is one thing im completely sure of, it's that he loves you"

Caroline smiled to Bonnie as they were interrupted by the waitress. The rest of their lunch went great they chatted about everything and talked about Bonnie's moving plans. Caroline suddenly started feeling the emotions of splitting up from her best friend. Their apartment would feel awfully lonely now. After lunch Care was supposed to meet Nik at his place for some down time. So once they paid the check they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Caroline sighed in relief as she pulled up to Nik's place to see him standing in the door way waiting for her. She smiled as she approached him, being engulfed in his arms.

"I missed you today sweetheart"Nik said into her neck as he brought his lips up to meet hers

"I missed you too Nik"Caroline said walking in as Nik shut the door behind her

"Something troubling you love"Nik asked sitting down next to her on the sofa and pulling her into him

"Yea Bonnie told me today she is moving out. Tony invited her to come live with him"she said sounding more sad than he ever wanted to hear

"Well that's great for them love, i don't see the problem"Nik said looking at her

"The problem Nik, is that we have been together since we moved out of our parents. I have never been alone and im not looking forward to it"Caroline said making eye contact with him

"What am i? chopped liver now?"he asked with mock hurt in his voice, he smirked soon after

"I never said that Nik so stop it"Caroline said smirking back at him "It's just my apartment will be quiet all the time, i'll be alone"

"Move in here then"Nik said casually causing her to laugh

"Just up and leave my place and move in here?"She questioned as he chuckled at her surprise to his request

"Well sell your place and have you stuff shipped over here you don't even have to pack, i'll hire people to do it for you"Nik said

"God you just have to make everything so easy don't you"Caroline said kissing his cheek

"For the people i love yes i do"Nik said suddenly realizing what he said when she looked at him

"You said it..."Caroline said

"I meant it"Nik said back instantly "I love you Caroline and i don't want you anywhere but here with me"

"I love you too Nik"Caroline whispered to him

She saw the tears in his eyes at her confession and a smile broke through his features.

"Then you don't have a choice, your stuck here with me forever"Nik said pulling her up on to his lap and kissing her deeply

"I think i can handle that"Caroline said kissing him back this time pouring all the love she felt for this man into it, it blew them both away.

******PLEASE REVIEW*******


	8. Chapter 8

***** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF ;) *****

**~*~*~HEY EVERYONE! WOW IM SO AMAZED AT YOUR GUYS CONTINUED SUPPORT THROUGH THIS STORY EVEN WITH MY WAAAAAY LATE UPDATE LOL, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND FAVS/FOLLOWS THEY KEEP ME MOTIVATED WHILE WRITING. I REALLY AM NOT TOO SURE WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY BUT SOMEHOW WHEN I SIT DOWN TO WRITE IT JUST POURS OUT SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY :) NO MORE BLABBING NOW, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER XOXO*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 8: A LITTLE SLICE OF HEAVEN**

Nik couldn't sleep, instead he stayed up all night and held Caroline in his arms as she peacefully slept. The events of last night played through his mind as he watched her chest rise and fall, enjoyed the small smile that stayed upon her face. This girl, she got him...she understood the parts of him that most women didn't give a damn about. She understood that he had many sides to him and had a temper that could rival hers. She knew that women threw themselves at him everyday but was so sure of herself and the effect she had on him that she didn't mind. Niklaus knew that he loved Caroline from the moment he saved her life and was still dumbfounded as to how she came to love him. His whole life he was tormented by his mother, constantly pushed and told he wasnt enough. She believed that if she didn't push Niklaus as much as she had and beat him to nothing over and over again that he would have never made it as big as he is now. But Caroline never did any of that, in the time that they were in each other's lives she showed him that he didn't need to push to be better because he was already the best. She showed him that she needed him, not for his money because she had plenty of her own, but for his love and his companionship. Caroline genuinely loved Nik and he felt that every time that he looked into her eyes.

Nik wondered how long it would take for him to work up the courage to offer Caroline all of him. This was technically the first real relationship he had ever committed to and the thought of her rejecting him made him more nervous that anything. Yes, she admitted that she loves him, but he wasnt sure if it was a forever love yet. Things were still no new and exciting but he wanted Caroline all to himself, he wanted to make it official and make it so that she was his and his alone but in the same token he didn't want to scare her off. But then there were also things that she didn't know about yet, things that could potentially change things entirely. Nik was very reluctant to speak of his past to Caroline and that made her want to know about him even more, she asked him questions all the time and knew when she struck a chord because he would shut her out for a while and fight his own demons. NIk knew that it wasnt going to work that way, his Caroline was entirely too headstrong to accept the half assed answers he was giving her. He knew that she deserved the entire truth about him and his past but he wasnt sure if he was even ready to share the parts of his history that he kept hidden.

It was nearing eight in the morning and he knew Caroline had to be back at the Chanel building for another shoot by ten, so he figured he would wake her up the best way he knew how. With a smirk he slid her carefully on to the bed, making sure not to wake her just yet. He then began to trail soft kisses down her naked body until he reached the spot that he knew would wake her up and with a quick thrust of his tongue Caroline was awake. He didn't stop once he began knowing that she wouldn't want him to anyway, instead he kept up his ministrations with his tongue earning hearty moans from Caroline who was trying her hardest to contain her voice it was still early. When Nik felt like she was close he stopped, much to her dismay, and crept up her body planting kisses everywhere he passed until he reached her beautiful face.

"Good morning Nik"Caroline said with a lustful look in her eye as she took his lips, kissing him deeply.

"Yes it is"Nik said sliding into her, filling her to the brink. Caroline couldn't contain herself anymore feeling him inside of her. She moaned loudly as he thrust in and out of her, scratching her nails down his back and whispering his name in between moans.

"I love you Nik"Caroline whispered, it warmed Nik's once cold heart every time he heard her say that

"I love you Caroline"he said before kissing her and thrusting into her a couple more times making them come undone together.

Nik laid on top of Caroline as she rubbed small circles on his back with her fingertips, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"That was really some wake up call"Caroline said with a smirk when he slid off of her and quickly pulled her into his side. Caroline lazily drapped her arm across him and snuggled into his chest.

"I thought i would give you a taste of how mornings go around here, don't want you to move in under false pretenses love"Nik said with his dangerously sexy smirk

Caroline was about to answer when Nik's phone blasting off stopped her, he shook his head as he picked it up and looked at it. Nik sighed as he answered his cell phone.

"Kol"he said with a tone of annoyance "To what do i owe the grand pleasure of hearing your voice at this hour?"

"Hello to you too brother"Caroline heard the man on the other end say, so this was Kol, Nik's notorious little brother "I was wondering if you were ever going to bring your girlfriend home to meet the family. We have all been seeing you on the covers of the trash magazines that the media put out with this delicious looking little blonde...Caroline i believe it says"

"Kol don't you think if i was planning on it, that i would have brought her by already"Nik said to his brother, noticing how it bothered Caroline to hear that he didn't want her to meet his family.

Caroline scoffed at him sitting up and motioning for him to cover the phone, Nik sat up covering the mouth piece as she had asked.

"Are you in love with me?"Caroline asked him

"How could you even ask that love?"Nik said looking offended "Of course i do"

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?"Caroline asked still sounding irritated

"Absolutely not"Nik said serious now, before he could say anything else Caroline grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Hi Kol"she said "I'm Caroline, the delicious blonde you speak of, we'll be over around 5"

"Wonderful darling can't wait"Kol said "I like you already, tell Nik i said have a good day and to be ready because mother has a few choice words to have with him. See you later"

"Goodbye"she said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Nik who was sitting there with his jaw hitting the floor

"Close your mouth thats not your most appealing look Nik"She said with a cocky smile as she laid back down to rest for a few more minutes before she had to get home

"May i ask what the hell that was"Nik asked still staring at her like she was an alien

"What, i love you, you love me"Caroline said "I knew that you weren't going to take me to meet them unless i took matters into my own hands"

"You don't know what your getting yourself into"Nik said "You met my older brother because he was the only one of my family members that i wanted you to be associated with."

"You can't tell me who i can and can not talk to Nik, i thought you understood that i wasnt that girl"Caroline said defiantly, she always challenged him and sad to say that turned him on.

"Caroline there is so much that you do not know"Nik said

"Then tell me, stop hiding from me Niklaus"Caroline said

"You know it kills me when you use my full name"he said looking up at her through his eye lashes, god he drove her crazy

"Well you know it kills me when you keep me in the dark"Caroline said "So that makes us even"

Nik chuckled as he laid back down next to her, well it came down to tell her now and be truthful or let her family tell her. He chose the latter.

"I need to tell you something that will probably change your opinion of me greatly sweetheart" Nik said looking ashamed

"Nik"Caroline said putting her hands on his cheeks "Nothing that you can say to me would ever change how i feel about you"

"You say that now"Nik mumbled before he went into the deep dark secrets of his past "I have already told you of all the differences between myself and my siblings growing up. Elijah and Finn always guided me through my darkest hours, Bekah nagged me constantly and Kol and i came to blows many times throughout our lives. But i have never told you of Henrick"

"Henrick?"Caroline asked confused looking at her teary eyed boyfriend

"When I was sixteen years old, my little brother Henrick was ten. I used to go out all the time and party with my friends just to spite my father, who was to heavy into drugs that i thought he didn't notice anything i did. But i was wrong, one night he was so mad about me sneaking out that he started picking fights with everyone in the house to try to figure out where i went off to. That night he beat my mom and my siblings severely because no one knew where i was. He got to Henrick last, right as i was coming through the door. He saw me and it must have triggered something in him because he hit Henrick so hard he flew back and hit his neck on the stone fire-place. It broke his neck, i watched my baby brother die in front of me."Nik said tears now streaming down his face

"Oh my god Nik im so sorry"Caroline said pulling him into her just to be pushed away

"No, you're not going to want to touch me when i tell you the rest" Nik said, but Caroline never faltered. She took his hand and squeezed it, nodding to him that she was still with him...for now he thought. "When i saw Henrick laying on the ground dead, eyes on me, i lost it. I ran to Mikael and just started hitting him as hard as i could, he put up a fight but not a good enough one. I kept hitting him and hitting him until he stopped moving. Caroline i beat my father to death with my bare hands"

Caroline was shocked, she knew that he had a history but she didnt know that it was this severe. But she was more shocked when she realized she was right, knowing what she knew still did not change the way she felt about him.

"Nik"Caroline said pulling him over to her and kissing him lovingly on the lips, she surprised him and she knew that because he looked at her like she was crazy "I understand what you did and why you did it, and i want you to know right now that i still love you and still look at you like you're the only man in the world. I still want to move in and spend every minute of the day i can with you...I still want forever like i did before you told me about Henrick and your father, though even in death he does not deserve that title. I know nothing of him and i still hate him for how he treated you and your family. I am so sorry about your brother Nik, i would have loved to meet him. But i am willing to deal with your sibling rivalry and the skeletons in your closet because i couldn't picture my life without you in it now"

"You just don't stop amazing me love"Nik said pulling her into him "So you really think you could love a monster like me?"

"I don't see a monster when i look at you Nik"Caroline said looking at him like she couldn't live without him "I see a man that is willing to do anything for the people he loves, i see the man i want to spend the rest of my life with"

"In that case..."Nik said getting up and walking over to his closet, he disappeared for a minute before coming back out with something behind his back. He stood in front of Caroline who was still sitting on the foot of the bed where he left her, he knelt down on one knee and looked her in the eye as she gasped in realization "Caroline i know this is really soon, but in the time that we have been together i realized that i don't want or need anyone or anything else as long as i have you. I know that what i just told you is not easy to accept, but i am willing to spend the rest of my life proving to you that i can be what you want...if you will accept this ring and make me the happiest man in the world. Caroline will you marry me?"he pulled the box out from behind him revealing a massive pink heart diamond sitting in the center of a cluster of white diamonds. Her hand immediately went to her mouth in surprise as tears fell down her face. She nodded her head yes as tears continued to fall freely. Nik smiled bigger than she had ever seen as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you Nik"Caroline said kissing him deeply once the ring was on her finger, this was happening so fast but Caroline thought that it could not feel more right. He was what she wanted and she knew that, now he was promising her forever and she planned on holding him to that.

"I love you too sweetheart"Nik said smiling still "Though i must admit we are breaking tradition a bit, shouldnt we meet each other's family before becoming engaged"

"What if anything is traditional about us Nik?"Caroline said with a smirk "If you hadn't saved my life we would have never met remember"

"I remember that moment very clearly love"Nik said "It was the best moment of my life because it was the moment that i knew everything would be ok someday, i knew that though we just met you would make a huge impact on my life and you have Caroline"

"I guess we will have to wait and see what kind of impact i make on your family tonight"Caroline said with a smirk getting out of bed

"Are you positive about that sweetheart"Nik said looking nervous again

"I am going to marry you"She said with a naughty smirk "I think i can handle meeting your family"

"It that so"Nik said smirking and running after Caroline who was trying to lock herself in the bathroom, he bust through the door to see her standing naked turning the shower on. That was enough to stop Nik's attempted play assault on her. Caroline looked back and smirked again at him before getting in the shower

"Either get naked or get out"Caroline said, Nik could hear the smirk in her voice as he started stripping what little clothes that he was wearing off. He slid the glass doors open and walked in the two person shower and getting in Caroline's face, she backed up until she felt the cold marble against her back. Nik was the one to smirk now as he placed one hand on each side of her head trapping her. Suddenly the mood changed and both of them began breathing unsteadily. Nik put his hands down tracing her naked body as he went, leaning in to kiss and suck on her neck. Caroline moaned as she held her legs together, feeling the all too familiar throbbing in her stomach.

"Nik what are you doing i have to be to work soon"Caroline barely got out through Nik's assaults on her body

"I am planning on making love to the woman i am going to marry in our shower"Nik said "Whats the problem"

They way he sounded so proud of the thought of marrying her and how he switched the  
"His'" to "our's" made her melt. He was already accustomed to her and so willing to share everything, including himself made her heart swell. She couldn't say no to him as she looked in to his deep blue eyes, when she did she say everything that she could ever want in them.

"I suppose Chanel can wait"Caroline said with a smile giving into her boyfriend...well now fiancé. Wow...that sounded wierd to her but right at the same time. Here she was, small town Caroline Forbes, now engaged to the biggest male model in the world. Going back home to introduce him to everyone should be interesting, she thought as she melted away into Nik.

*********PLEASE REVIEW XOXOXOX**********


	9. Chapter 9

*******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IDEAS*****

**~*~*~WOOOOW IM SO HAPPY TO HAVE SUCH A POSITIVE RESPONSE OF THIS STORY, I WASNT SURE WHEN I FIRST STARTED IT, BUT REST EASY IT IS NOT OVER ;) THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE FOLLOWS/FAVS AND REVIEWS ITS WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW IT UP LOL *~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 9: MEETING THE FAMILY**

It was four o clock when Caroline made it to Nik's and keeping true to his word he went behind Caroline's back and had her whole apartment packed and moved over to his place. When she entered the front door she was shocked to see her things scattered through his place, well their place now. She saw pictures of her and Bonnie and their other friends and family placed up on the fire place mantle along with his pictures, and hung among the rest of his pictures on the wall. Caroline smiled as she saw her childhood stuffed animal sitting on the couch in the livingroom. She quickly made her way to his room where she saw Nik standing at a tall dresser that was new to the room investigating her lingerie before stuffing it into the droor.

"Do i have to worry about why you're looking at my under garments like that?"Caroline asked as she leaned into the door way watching Nik with a huge smirk on her face

"I'm just wondering why it is that i havent seen you in half of this yet"Nik said twirling a red leather thong in his hand

"Maybe"Caroline said walking up to him and snatching it "It's because you havent earned it yet"

"Is that so love"Nik said "Did you not look around, all your stuff is here including your creepy little stuffed elephant"

"Hey that is Bozo and nothing is creepy about him"Caroline said "I got him when i was three"

Nik laughed at Caroline before pulling her into a warm embrace "Welcome home future Mrs. Mikaelson" he kissed her deeply

"Speaking of Mrs. Mikaelson, i should start getting ready"Caroline said "Where did you hide all of my clothes?"

"Look in my closet, which is now mostly yours"Nik said shaking his head "It is beyond me how you accumulated so many items, but i did add a few things"

Caroline's eyes lit up as she walked into the closet, and boy was he right. Though it was a walk in closet the size of her old bedroom, her things over took it. Nik had one wall now with all his stuff crammed into it, the rest was her clothes. She walked over to the dress bag that was hanging in the middle of the room, it had Dolce and Gabanna written on it so naturally it peaked her interest. Nik stood in the door way watching her open it with so much excitement in her eyes.

"Oh my god Nik its beautiful"Caroline said running her fingers down the gorgeous cream colored chiffon summer dress. It was very sophisticated looking in the front but had a back that was going to drop almost to her rear adding that certain Caroline flair to it. "I'm wearing this to meet your family just so you know"

"Good the matching shoes are on the rack"Nik said with a smirk watching Caroline jump up and down holding the gorgeous crème colored Loubotins. "Now get ready love we have to leave in a few minutes"

By the time she came into the living room it was quarter of five, once Nik saw her he didn't mind at all about the amount of time she took to get ready. She looked like an angel, her long hair flowed freely, she kept her make up to a minimum but added her fiery red lipstick for flare. She wore the diamond dangle earrings that she purchased for herself with her first big Chanel check, and Nik's diamond ring that was all she needed to look that good, it really amazed Nik.

"You look absolutely beautiful my love"Nik said kissing her

"You don't look so bad yourself Nik, are we ready?"She asked

"yes the car is downstairs already, mother must have sent one"Nik said with an angry look on his face

"Well that was very polite of her"Caroline said walking out with Nik

"No that is her subtle way of saying im trapped there to deal with all of their drama"Nik said with a smirk

"I'm sure they aren't that bad Nik knock it off"Caroline said getting into the car

"Just wait"Nik said sliding in next to her as the driver closed the door, a moment later they were pulling off and Caroline felt Nik's shaky hand grab hers

"You really are worried they are going to scare me off aren't you?"Caroline asked looking at him seriously

Nik didn't respond just shot her a worried look before looking back out the window. Caroline responded by scooting closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"When i said i love you"Caroline whispered to him "I meant forever Nik"

Nik smirked to himself hearing Caroline's reassurance, he didn't know what he would do without this girl now.

As soon as they reached the front gate and were being buzzed in Nik became even more nervous than before, he was half tempted to demand the driver turn around and leave. But, then he looked over to Caroline who stared out the window in amazement of his family estate. The light and happiness that radiated off of her was the thing that kept him going and in this specific moment in time she shone brighter than the sun. When they stopped at the front door Caroline turned to Nik and must have saw the fear in his eyes so she smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Its going to be fine Nik"Caroline said before she leaned in and kissed him "Whatever happens in there will not change my plans for the future"

"What might those plans be sweetheart?"Nik asked smirking at her

Caroline got real close to his ear and whispered "I plan on spending the rest of my life loving you and every single inch of you."

Nik shuddered, whether it was from what she said or from her hot breath on his neck, he wasnt sure. But he knew one thing, he would let her do whatever she wanted and give her anything and everything that she wanted as long as she would have him.

"You little vixen"Nik moaned into her neck as the driver knocked on the window trying to break them up before he opened the door

Nik slid out of the car and turned giving Caroline a hand getting out, he gave her one more look to which she responded with a fierce determined look then they walked up the steps and rang the bell. They only waited a moment before the door came open revealing Elijah, Nik breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Niklaus,"Elijah said with a small smile, then looked to Caroline "Ah Ms. Forbes, a pleasure seeing you again"he took her hand placing a small kiss on it.

"Hello Elijah its nice to see you again as well"Caroline said smiling at him, Elijah seemed to be a nice, noble man. She found herself comfortable around him and she enjoyed his wife Kat's company as well.

"Come brother"Elijah said patting Nik on the back "Everyone is in the lounge waiting for you both"

Nik took Caroline's hand and led her along side of Elijah to where the rest of his family waited. Elijah opened the massive double doors and inside we, no surprise to Caroline, probably the best looking gene pool ever.

"Niklaus"his mother said running over to him and hugging him, Nik was hesitant before Caroline smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around his mother a gave Caroline a small smile

"Hello mother"Nik said in a hushed voice "How have you been?"

"I have been well Niklaus"She said looking in between him and Caroline "I see you have as well"she said with a smile

"Yes mother i have"Nik said pulling Caroline closer into him "Caroline, love, this is my mother Ester"

"It's nice to meet you Ester"Caroline said firmly, without fear which Nik loved

"The pleasure is mine"Ester said shaking Caroline's hand "I am happy to see someone finally captured Niklaus' heart, and i must say you are beautiful"

Caroline smiled and blushed "Thank you, and i love your son very much, i want you to know that i am very serious about him and his well being."

Niklaus was amazed how blunt Caroline was with his mother, how protective she was. His mother noticed as well.

"Well i am very thankful for that"Ester said "Now come meet the rest of my children"

Ester took Caroline's hand and led her over to Nik's siblings, with Nik right behind her.

"Children this is Niklaus' lady"Ester said catching their attention

"Nik!"a spunky looking blonde said running past her and hugging Nik

"Hello Bekah"he said hugging her back

"I am Finn, its nice to meet you"the tall lanky one said shaking her hand

"And i believe we spoke on the phone darling"this one was obviously Kol "Pleasure to meet you in person"

"Same"Caroline said giving Kol a friendly smile, but judging by the smug smile on Kol's face Caroline knew that the pleasantries were going to turn into something on a whole other level.

"Caroline this is my sister Rebekah"Nik said motioning to the blonde next to him that was currently sizing Caroline up deciding whether she was going to play nice or be a bitch.

"Hi Rebekah nice to meet you"Caroline said giving Bekah a warm, friendly smile.

"Hello"Bekah said still unsure of which route to take, it seemed Nik really liked this girl and Bekah didnt really have very many friends as is, due to her attitude "I'm glad we finally get to meet you. I have been seeing a lot about you and my brother in the papers and on tv"

"Yes, the paparazzi seem to thrive on following our every move"Caroline said "Pretty annoying if you ask me, no wonder Kanye is kicking ass"

That made Bekah and Kol giggle, Ester just stood back watching the exchange between her children and the new girl. Maybe she was just what they needed to be a family again, but Ester couldn't help to notice the massive diamond ring on a certain finger of the blonde. Surely her son wouldn't have proposed this soon, Niklaus was impulsive but not about women usually his previous relationships wouldn't last till breakfast. Everyone decided to take a seat and have a drink, chat about whats been going on. Caroline came to the conclusion that this family doesn't keep in touch as much as most familys do. Caroline sat on the couch in the middle of Nik and Kol who quickly jumped next to her. Across from her on the other couch were Elijah, Bekah and Finn. Ester sitting in the lounge chair next to them, she was more observing than anything.

"So how do you like working for Chanel, i bet their gifts are amazing"Bekah said "I worked for Louis Vutton before and i got the most amazing shoes"

"Yea it does have its perks"Caroline said with a smile "Next week i am supposed to be doing a shoot with David Beckham"

"Oh my god"Bekah said slowly, with a hand on her chest "Caroline you must let me come"

Caroline giggled at the star struck look on Bekah's face "I'll see what i can do, but you do know he is married right?"

"Yea to that wanker Victoria, we went to school together"Bekah said

"And if i remember correctly that didn't end so well"Kol butted in "You were suspended for what? Two weeks?"

"She desevered it"Bekah said snickering about the memories going through her head

"I don't even want to know"Caroline said giggling and giving Nik's hand a little squeeze he looked down at her with one of his sexy smirks, obviously happy that she got along with his family so well.

"Speaking of marriage"Elijah said with a smirk "I could not help but notice that exquisite ring on your finger Ms. Forbes"

"Please call me Caroline"she said timidly then looked at Nik unsure of what to say until he cleared his throat and spoke for her

"Yes, it is true"Nik said smiling to his family "I asked this amazing woman to be my wife and for some reason unknown to me she said yes"

"Oh my god Nik really?"Bekah asked looking a little too excited for her own good

Nik nodded to his sister and she ran over and hugged them both "Caroline i am absolutely going to help you with the planning, we have so much to discuss"

Nik shook his head already feeling sorry for her, everyone said their congratulations and the Kol being Kol had to ruin the moment.

"So the angel and the murderer becoming one, i thought i would never see the day when something so rare would happen"Kol said with a smirk, everyone looking at his disapprovingly.

"Kol, listen up and listen good"Caroline said getting in his face "I know everything, and when i say that i mean absolutely everything and frankly i am proud of what Niklaus did. He avenged a life that was taken far too soon and for you to sit there and ridicule him for that is not going to be tolerated anymore. I love your brother and i am going to marry him and that means that im going to be around _all of the time._ So either keep your snide comments to your self and we can become best friends, or you can chose to continue being a douche in which case the result will be very bad for you. So, what will it be?"

Caroline stood her ground, looking at Kol with her hands on her hips...she meant business and everyone in that room including Kol just determined that they would indeed welcome Caroline into that family and respect her. She was a strong brilliant woman, even causing Ester to crack a smile.

"Looks like we are going to be besties"Kol said with a wink as he threw his arm around Caroline's shoulder and smiled "Welcome to the family Caroline"

********PLEASE REVIEW*********


	10. Chapter 10

***** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN THOUGHTS AND IDEAS*****

**~*~*~HELLO LOVES! BACK AGAIN FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER, I AM SO HONORED TO SEE ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS STILL COMING IN THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH. OH AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKE ABOUT ELIJAH'S WIFE'S NAME. IN THIS STORY IT IS KATERINA, SORRY FOR THE NINA SLIP AND THANK YOU TO THE REVIEW POINTING IT OUT OR I WOULD HAVE NEVER NOTICED. I WRITE A COUPLE STORIES AND APPARENTLY GOT MIXED UP.(BY THE WAY THIS IS KINDA A FILLER CHAPTER..JUST A LITTLE FAMILY LOVE 3) BUT PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS NEW CHAPTER! XOXO MRS. ORIGINAL*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 10: THE START OF NEW...UNEXPECTED...FRIENDSHIPS :)**

It was official, the David Beckham shoot brought Caroline and Rebekah together and made them pretty much inseparable. They bonded during the six hour shoot and learned that they really weren't too different, by the end of it Bekah started in on the wedding which Nik warned Caroline his little sister would do at some point.

"So what kind of theme do you have in mind for the wedding?"Bekah asked as her and Caroline took a car together back to her and Nik's place

"I honestly havent given it much thought Bekah"Caroline said innocently looking at her new friend and future sister in law.

"What?!"Bekah schreeched more surprised then she should have been

"What?"Caroline laughed "Pshyco...and i have been busy so has Nik, we havent had the chance to do much of anything honestly"

"Thats just unfourtunate"Bekah said with a sneer "You and Nik need to take a pause from the lime light and be with each other. I have seen couples come to an end for less. Besides you have me now to help with the wedding and i promise you that it will be more amazing then your most wild dream"

"What do you mean?" Caroline said looking at her suspiciously "You must have my approval before making big decisions about my wedding, understood?"

"Yes"Bekah said looking down like a naughty child "So i was wondering, who is your favorite Disney princess?"

"Seriously?"Caroline said giving Bekah one of her famous, your on crack glares

"Imagine Beauty and the beast but a Vera Wang version"Bekah said trying to redeem herself with a shy but optimistic smile

Caroline thought about the idea, and admitted to herself it wasnt half bad because she always wanted a fairy tale wedding. But her being her neurotic self would not let Bekah completely win.

"Cinderella it is, and remember all major decisions ran by me first!"Caroline said pointing a finger to Bekah with a smile on her face

"Yay! Thank you Caroline you wont regret it I swear to you"Bekah said hugging her blonde friend. Caroline shook her head with a small smile as she hugged her friend back.

Once the girls arrived to Caroline and Nik's place they headed upstairs for a cocktail before Bekah headed back to her place. They thought no one was home because of how quiet it was, which was wierd. There was normally always at least an assistant in the apartment, but this evening it was like a ghost town. Bekah followed Caroline as they made their way through the apartment double checking for everyone, Caroline raised a suspicious eye brown to Bekah as they reached the bathroom door in her bedroom. She heard the sound of classical music coming from in there and smelled her expensive lavender bubble bath. She opened the door and her and Bekah immediately started laughing at the sight before them.

"Rebekah get out!"Nik yelled who was completely covered in bubbles

"You take bubble baths Niklaus?"Bekah asked teasingly as she watched her brother's face redden

"Shut up and get out now!"he yelled looking more and more embarrassed as the seconds passed

"Nik you owe me bubble bath"Caroline teased as she closed the door, still laughing with Bekah

"Shut it love"Nik yelled from behind the door "If either of you say anything i will kill you"

"right"Caroline said snickering walking away

They waited for Nik in the livingroom for what seemed like hours before he finally shown his face. He didn't make eye contact with his sister but smiled warmly at Caroline, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Hello sweetheart"Nik said "Have fun drooling over Dave?"

"You have no idea darling"Caroline smiled kissing Nik again "Your sister enjoyed herself as well"

"Normally does"Nik said shooting Bekah a look

"Id watch my tongue if i were you"Bekah said with an evil smirk

Nik shot her a glare and was about to throw out more threats before Caroline interrupted him.

"So i got a text from Kol today asking if he could come over for a bit, then another just a few minutes ago saying that him and Elijah were on their way"Caroline said smiling shyly to Nik who only shook his head in deeper frustration.

"And here i was thinking that this night could not get worse"Nik said looking at Bekah

"Your so funny Nik"Bekah said "Just think if you did not have us all you would go back to your boring shallow life"

"Wouldnt want that would we?"Caroline asked quietly kissing his neck earning a low moan from him

"And think Nik, you have Caroline who was actually being drooled over by David. How lucky are you?"Bekah said with her usual smirk

"So when did you say you were leaving Rebekah"Nik asked returning her evil grin with one of his own

"Not until my new best friend Caroline kicks me out"Bekah said

"And i love her to death so that's not happening anytime soon"Caroline said smiling at Nik

"Oh my god what have i started"Nik said to himself holding his head in his hands

"Oh calm down Nik"Bekah said "Just wait till Kol gets here, he adores Caroline"

Nik shook his head and made himself a drink of his own to prepare for his family's arrival. At least he would have Caroline here who seemed to have fit right into his family. This woman kept him grounded in ways he never thought possible, he would have been gone the moment he say his baby sister in his apartment but now he was welcoming almost all of his siblings into his, well their home. The door buzzing was what interrupted Nik out of his thoughts, then his little brother's voice followed.

"Oh darling im here"Kol's voice screeched through the intercom "Buzz me up, buzz kill is behind me"

"Kol don't start"they heard Elijah yell to Kol causing them all to smirk

"Its open"Caroline said back to them letting them in

"Be up in a sec sis"Kol said and Caroline swore she could hear him smirking, she shook her head this was going to be entertaining.

Not even a few moments later the front door was coming open, and Kol came in with Elijah behind him smirking.

"Hello family"Kol said with his arms stretched out waiting for hugs that didn't come, beside Caroline who warmly embraced him "Ah hello dearest Caroline, i have missed you"

"What since the texts a few minutes ago or all day everyday?"Caroline asked elbowing him

He faked hurt before letting out a small laugh "Hey whats this i hear Bekah is your new BFF?"

"That's right Kol deal with it because it's not changing"Bekah said appearing next to Caroline

"Hello Elijah"Caroline said walking up to him and giving him a friendly hug

"Caroline, hello"Elijah said formally "I trust you are well"

"Very, thank you. How are you and Katerina?"Caroline asked looking behind him but seeing no sign of his wife

"We are both well, Katerina had earlier engagements with some clients"Elijah said with a warm smile "She sends her love"

"Well come in lets all sit and have a drink"Caroline said walking over to Nik and taking his hand leading the family into their sitting room.

"Wow the place has really changed since you have been around Care"Kol said sipping his scoth "The place is warmer now, dare i saw friendly?"

"Yea well i am a very family orientated person"Caroline said "And i think it has a nice homey vibe to it so don't knock it"

"I wasnt knocking anything sis"Kol said "Just admiring the changes we have all been noticing"

"Are you still talking about the apartment?"Caroline asked looking around coming to Nik, he made a small smirk and shook his head no'

"They are talking about me love"Nik said smiling at her cute face she was making "I have changed greatly. We all saw each other maybe once a year if i decided to show up for mother's birthday"

"You arent even together for holidays?"Caroline asked sounding frustrated at the fact that there was this massive family but hardly any love. If she had any siblings of her own she would take advantage of it. "No Thanksgiving, Easter or even Christmas?"

They all shook their heads no looking some what embarrassed by Caroline making such a big deal of it.

"Wow"Caroline mumbled to herself "Well, this year is different! We will all be together for every holiday celebrating together!"

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea"Elijah said "You have seen this family Caroline"

"I fear my brother is right love"Nik said rubbing a small circle on Caroline's lower back

"Well i fear your brother has never properly gotten to know me love"she mocked Nik's accent earning a smirk from them all "We are celebrating together like it or not. Besides alcohol will cure any problem we come across"

"I knew you would be an excellent addition to this family"Bekah said sitting next to Caroline and throwing her arm around Caroline's shoulder

Caroline smiled at the thought of holidays with this family, this could go one of two ways but she was optimistic for the best. She still had her wedding to worry about as well and what ever Bekah was planning, which could be just about anything.

"Shall we eat"Kol said seeing the chef setting food out on the table "It smells delicious"

"Kol always so rude"Elijah said standing up "I see who will be on the naughty list this year" he buttoned his jacket with a smirk and walked away

"Did Elijah just try to make a joke?"Bekah asked

They all nodded surprised at her "Wow what are you doing to this family Caroline" Bekah said with a smirk "Come lets eat"

********PLEASE REVIEW*******


	11. Chapter 11

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN THOUGHTS******

**~*~*~HEY EVERYONE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE :) GLAD YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED! IM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU LIKE REBEKHA AND CAROLINE'S FRIENDSHIPS AND THAT IM INCLUDING MORE FUN FAMILY BANTER IN WITH THEIR LOVE STORY. AS LONG AS YOUR ENJOYING IT I'LL KEEP IT COMING SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW XO *~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 11: DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS?**

So it seemed the Nik wasn't lying one bit when he warned Caroline about his dear sister's nagging abilities especially when it comes to their wedding. It was three months later and they had the invitations sent out already, the date set and basically all of the details. The only thing they were lacking was a dress, and Bekah being her stubborn self told Caroline to make sure the dress she picked was perfect. They were doing a happily ever after theme, basically everything would be fairy tale head to toe. It was going to be the most grand event anyone had ever seen according to Bekah who was thrilled Caroline agreed to the theme. She was able to do so much and she knew that Nik and Caroline would be more than happy with their big day. The wedding was set to be three weeks away and Bekah was really starting to stress over the clothing detail. They had already agreed the men would wear tailored tuxes that still held the vintage fairy tale look, all of the men had already been measured and fitted and were all set. Caroline had requested Bonnie to be her maid of honor and to have Bekah and Kat as her bridesmaids which worked well because Nik wanted Elijah as his best man, Finn and Kol as his groomsmen. His mother was more than thrilled with the wedding and contributed a fairly large amount of money to fund it. There were more than three hundred people coming, a good majority of them famous, so they had to keep up their reputations as Mikalsons and throw an unforgettable occasion.

"Oh Caroline"Bekah said going through her soon to be sister in laws home looking for her or Nik "Caroline!"she yelled

"What god!"Caroline asked stepping from around the corner "Im sure the entire building now knows your here Bekah"

She smirked and continued "We are taking a little trip"

"What are you up to Bekah?"Nik asked coming into view a moment later and wrapping his arms around Caroline

"Nik, the wedding is three weeks away and Caroline doesn't have her dress"Bekah said frustration clear on her face "Bonnie, Kat and I already have our dresses, everyone is set but her. So i am taking it into my own hands and pulling her by the hair to Los Angeles to buy the most amazing gown we can find"

"L.A. ?"Caroline screeched "You have got to be kidding me Bekah, you realize i have a job right"

"Yes and after i called and talked to your boss they were happy to let you have the next two days off so we can go find your dress"Bekah said

Caroline huffed "Your worse than my mother"

"Stop pouting and go our flight leaves in an hour"Bekah said with a triumphant smile

You could hear Caroline cussing her sister in law out all the way to her room, once she was out of view Nik started in on his sister.

"Why do you need to go all the way across the country to find Caroline a wedding gown?"Nik asked obviously irritated that his sister was taking his fiance away from him

"Because Nik"Bekah said "Like you i want Caroline to have the best and you know damn well that i will find that for her. Nothing has suited her out here so why not? Stop being selfish you are marrying the girl, you have her forever. Besides its only two days and i know Kol is planning some kind of bachlor party for you, this is your chance to do it without getting death glares from Caroline"

"I do not want to go to some strip club with my obnoxious brother"Nik said sternly but quietly so Caroline didn't hear

"You don't have to go to a strip club Nik don't be ridiculous, but you know he wont stop nagging you until you go"Bekah said and in that moment she knew she was right

"Sometimes i wonder why i ever started assosiating with our family again"Nik said shaking his head

"Because of the beautiful blonde your lucky enough to marry"Caroline said coming back into the room with them "Alright all packed Beks"

"You seem to excited to be away from me my love"Nik said pulling Caroline into a hug

"I am excited to finally get my wedding dress Nik"Caroline corrected "As i am sure your excited for your bachelor party..."

Nik and Bekah both looked at her with a little surprise on her face, she smiled and held up her phone.

"I told you Kol texts me all day everyday, do you honestly think he would leave that out?"Caroline said with a knowing smirk "I don't mind Nik becuase when i get back Bonnie is throwing my bachelorette party"

"I cant wait"Bekah said with a naughty smirk

"So what you're in on both the parties?"Nik asked looking at his sister

"Of course Nik do you really think i would allow anything else"Bekah asked "Besides i know the best male strippers in the country"

"Bekah!"Nik growled angrily at his sister, he couldn't stand the thought of some greased up man with his hands all over his Caroline.

"Oh calm down Nik"Caroline said "There is a no touching policy, besides your going to give me a way better peep show than any of those morons can"

Bekah made a gaging sound and shook her head "The car is here to take us to the air port, so say your goodbyes and let's get the hell out of dodge"

Nik shook his head at his sisters retreating form and turned to his future wife, pulling her tightly against him.

"Have fun at your party Nik, let Kol do this he is really excited"Caroline said "And he knows you don't want some whore strippers all over you so he has something else arranged for you guys"she smirked at Nik's expression, that was a little uneasy.

"Well good luck on your adventure,i really don't think i need to tell you how much i am going to miss you sweetheart"Nik said giving Caroline a sad face, lip out and all making Caroline laugh

"Well don't tell me my love"Caroline said kissing his neck up to his ear "Show me when i get home"

Caroline heard a low growl come from Nik, she was playing with fire teasing him but she knew that and was fully prepared for the consequences.

"Call me as soon as you land love"Nik said kissing her deeply once more before unwillingly letting her go.

Caroline grabbed her carry on bag, which was surprisingly all she was taking and turned to blow Nik one more kiss before heading out the door. She quickly popped her head back in the door and smiled at Nik still standing there.

"Forgot something"Caroline said running up to him and throwing her arms around him kissing him one last time "I love you Niklaus"

He smiled at her and her gesture "As i love you Caroline"

"See you soon Nik"Caroline said before walking back out the door.

"Attention passengers this is your Captain speaking, we have now grounded in Los Angeles, California. Please enjoy your stay"

"Thank god"Bekah complained grabbing her bag, Caroline following, and heading off the plane to the awaiting car.

"Hello Ms. Mikalson, Ms. Forbes"the chauffeur said with a smile opening the door for them "Where to ladies"

"First we are checking in at The Beverly Hills Hotel, then to this gown botique"Bekah said handing him the business card

"Very well"the man said before sliding the separator window up

Bekah wasted no time in getting a bottle of champagne out of the cooler and filling up two glasses for them. Caroline smiled as she tasted the sweet bubbles going down her throat. A few minutes later they were pulling up to the grand hotel, Caroline's mouth was gaping open at the sight.

"This place is beautiful"Caroline said looking all around

"The places in Europe are better"Bekah said with a smirk walking up to the reception desk "Mikalson checking in"

"Very well"the man said calling a bell boy to take their luggage up to their room

"Have the young man set everything in our room we will be returning later after shopping"Bekah said grabbing Caroline's hand and pulling her back outside and into the car.

They pulled up to the dress boutique that had black cloth hanging in front of the windows, it looked as though the place wasnt even in business anymore with the lack of people.

"Is this place closed down or something"Caroline asked Bekah who gave her a knowing smile, Caroline still wasnt accustomed to their lifestyle yet and she thought that was cute.

"Only while we are here"Bekah said

"What?"Caroline asked too loudly getting out of the car causing people to look at her, they must have started to recognize her because suddenly a large group of people were coming toward them

"For this exact reason come on quick!"Bekah said pulling Caroline into the shop and closing the door

"Wow"Caroline mumbled

"You are pretty famous on this side of the country"an older woman said approaching them "Hello i am Madolen, welcome to Le Pierre's we have a rather impressive selection of gowns that have been imported from across seas for you"

"Nice to meet you Madolen, and i apologize is my sister in law has caused you an grief"Caroline said shooting a look at Caroline

"None more than usual"Madolen said smiling at Bekah "We supply Ms. MIkaleson with almost all of her major event gowns"

"They are wonderful here Care"Bekah said linking her arm with Caroline's "Come lets find your gown"

Hours later and many gorgeous gowns later they were still no where. Caroline liked a few of the gowns but found little details on each that she wanted on her dress. But nothing that really screamed 'the one' to her.

"Ok"Madelon said pushing a dress rack with one single garment bag on it "I reserved this one for last because even i think it is absurdly priced, but knowing your family it will be nothing. No one else in their right mind could afford this and still have an immaculate wedding. But lets see what you think"

Bekah smiled and clapped her hands in excitement and the woman unzipped the bag. What she pulled out was completely mind blowing. It was an off white color, made from the best Italian silk that could be found. The top was corset style with sheer thin straps, the bust was covered in diamonds and pearls and from the bottom of the bust to her hips was a gorgeous antique overlay. The dress poofed out at her waist with what had to have been ten layers of silk. The train was at least five feet long and covered in diamonds and pearls as well. Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe, this dress what everything she could have ever dreamed of and so much more.

"What size is this"Caroline asked running her fingers lightly down the dress in admiration

"All the dresses i have showed you match your fitting sizes perfectly"Madolen said with a smile

"May i try it on?"Caroline asked kindly

"Of course"Madolen said with her hand on her shoulder "Come child"

A few minutes later Caroline was in the dress and came out to stand on the stage in front of the mirrors. As soon as she came out from behind the curtains Bekah's hand went to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Caorline you look like an angel"Bekah said

Caroline turned to see her reflection in the wall length mirrors and got teary herself. It looked like the dress was made for her.

"If i may say so"Madolen began "You look absolutely perfect in this gown Caroline"

"How much is it?"Caroline asked, Madolen handed her the tag for the dress

"Two million dollars!"Caroline screeched, her face reddening. Before she could say no Bekah grabbed the tag from her hands and turned to Madolen

"We'll take it"Bekah said

"No way Bekah i cant"Caroline said "Even with the Chanel job i couldn't afford it, i would be in debt for ever"

"Do you forget the family you are marrying into?"Bekah asked "Plus this is one of my mother's gifts to you"

"A gift?"Caroline said surprised to Bekah, as she nodded her head with a huge smile.

"Go ahead Madolen ring it up, here is the card and please have it over nighted to my family's estate. We can't have Nik peeking"

"Very well"Madolen said with a very friendly smile and she took the card and the tag and walked away

"Here take my phone and send a picture to Bonnie"Caroline said handing her cell to Bekah

Bekah did as she was asked and sent it to Bonnie with the caption "hate now bitches here is my wedding dress...DONT SHOW ANYONE"

Caroline laughed as she saw what Bekah wrote and then asked about the second part.

"Oh Caroline"Bekah said "You are aware that you are famous now right, even though you sure as hell don't act like it"

"I don't need to im still the same person"Caroline said as she turned for the woman to unzip her dress and pull it down

"Yea with a world full of followers"Bekah snickered

"I don't think of it like that"Caroline said getting her shirt and shorts back on, slipping on her heels

"Well the fact that they now have a security detail outside should make you think otherwise" Bekah said with a small smile "Ahh the life of the Mikalsons"

"Well let's make a break for it then"Caroline said as Madoeln handed Bekah the credit card back

"Thank you ladies and congratulations on your impending nuptulas Ms. Forbes, we look forward to doing business with you again" Madolen said

Bekah grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her outside, Caroline was shocked to see the enormous mob around their car, many security guards forming a protective circle around the girls. Reporters were everywhere shouting questions to Caroline, which she had to ignore because of Bekah shoving her in the car. As soon as they pulled away Caroline let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Wait till the wedding"Bekah said as if she could read all of her nervous thoughts

Caroline looked at her and shook her head in frustration "How have you managed to live like this"

"Very nicely actually"Bekah said with a smirk handing Caroline another glass of champagne "We will go back to the hotel and get refreshed then do dinner at the best restaurant in town"

"Will we be able to get in on such short notice"Caroline asked knowing how things go

"Of course"Bekah said confidently "Elijah owns the place"

"How did i not guess that one"Caroline said "You guys own everything"

Bekah smirked at her friend and laughed "Soon it will be yours to sister"

*****PLEASE REVIEW*****


	12. Chapter 12

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF!*****

**~*~*~HELLO LOVES! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT AND SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT HAS TAKEN ME TO UPDATE, MY LIFE HAS BEEN ONE CRAZY MESS LATELY. I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY :) AND I WANTED TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP TO EVERYONE ABOUT THIS STORY. YES IT MAY BE FAST PACED IN TERMS OF THEIR LOVE BUT EVER HEAR OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT? I HAVE! MY HUSBAND AND I WERE MARRIED THREE MONTHS AFTER WE GOT TOGETHER AND HAVE BEEN HAPPILY MARRIED AND MORE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST FIVE AND A HALF YEARS! SO IN A WAY I HAVE BEEN USING LITTLE DETAILS FROM MY OWN LOVE STORY IN THIS ONE ;) SO IM SORRY IF IT SEEMS TOO FAST OR NOT REALISTIC BUT IT IS A FAN FICTION AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO ;P THANKS AGAIN FOR THE LOVE EVERYONE! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW XOXOXO *~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 12: ARE YOU REALLY SURPRISED?**

Two days. That's all the time that remained until what the media was calling 'the wedding of the century'. America's sweetheart and the heart-throb were becoming one in front of some of the biggest names in the world, there were even some rumors that the Queen herself was coming to the wedding, as she has been good friends with Nik's mother for years. Caroline wasnt really sure what to believe when it came to the rumors about her big day, she decided after stressing far too much that she was just going to sit back and be surprised. She knew that Bekah would not give her anything less than perfection, she saw so much of herself in Bekah that's why they became so close. Nik was going out with Kol and his other brothers for his bachelor party, Caroline trusted Nik but was worried what kind of mess Kol was getting him into. Nik didn't even want to go through with this and argued his case for days before finally caving in and agreeing as long as they didn't go to a strip club. Kol begrudgingly agreed but had a trick up his sleeve anyway. Most of the hotels in the city were booked full with their guests that have come out of state or country, Bekah informed Caroline that they were going to have the wedding out back in the gardens and the reception in the grand ballroom at their family's estate. It was sure to be more magnificent than anything Caroline had ever dreamed up, the gardens alone were enchanting and with all of the pews set up and the arch and flowers Caroline knew it would look like a fairy tale. The ballroom was all marble and deep red oak that was all hand carved to perfection. Their big day was going to be epic for sure.

Caroline was sitting in the spa with Bekah, Kat, Bonnie and Caroline's mother Liz who had just flown in a few days ago. Caroline had snuck Nik off to her home town months back and introduced him to her mother and father who were glad to see the love the two shared. Her father shared some concern about how fast they were progressing as a couple but Niklaus stepping up and ensured both of them that Caroline would never be harmed by him in any way. She was safe and happy and that won her parents over.

"So are you excited Caroline?" Liz said looking up from her magazine as she got her pedicure "I can't believe my baby is getting married"

"Yea i am mom, kind of nervous too"Caroline said "This wedding has turned into a massive event, Bekah you really went above and beyond here"she giggled

"Only the best for my family"Bekah said proudly to her soon to be sister in law "By the way spa day is on me for all you ladies, my gift to the wedding party"

"Well im not technically in the wedding, besides sitting in the front row in the ridiculously expensive gown Nik sent me" Liz said shaking her head

"Yes well that is Niklaus for you, and all of you ladies here are my family now"Bekah said "So the same rule applies to you"

"Well then"Kat said with a smirk

"Dont act like Elijah has not already spoiled you over the years Kat"Bekah said sounding a little jealous

"Yes he has treated me very well"Kat said smiling thinking about her time with the hunk

"Anyway"Bonnie said laughing "So i may also have some news of my own"

"What kind of news Bon?"Caroline asked looking at her friend trying to read her

"Well, you know that things have been serious with Tony and I for some time now"Bonnie started but got interrupted by Bekah

"Yes we know your both are so in love and spend all your time locking in your place blah blah get to it"Bekah said with a smirk to Bonnie

"Well i may have gotten pregnant"Bonnie said

"OH MY GOD BONNIE!"Caroline shreeked suddenly realizing how loud she was being and then covered her mouth apologizing "When did this happen? How far are you? Does Tony know? Oh my god. There is so much to do!"

"Caroline calm down before you give yourself a panic attack"Bonnie said "You are the star here Care its your wedding that's why i only told you guys. I don't want there to be a big deal over me on your big day so lets keep it quiet ok?"all of the girls smiled and nodded back to Bonnie "And to answer your questions, yes Tony knows and the doctor said she thinks i am a month along"

"Aww! Congrats Bonnie i am so happy for you two, oh my god im going to be an aunt to a pro basketball playing magazine mogul baby! This baby will rock!" Caroline said with a laugh, everyone else joining in

"I'm sure your mother would be so happy seeing you where you are in life Bonnie"Liz said "You are an amazing woman, you both have grown to be incredible women"

"Thank you Mrs. Forbes"Bonnie said blushing a little "Now no more about me, Caroline...why arent we going out tonight too?"

"Because i just want to sit in and hang out"Caroline said sounding like a bum "Plus now your pregnant you cant drink so i wouldn't feel right!"

"Caroline shes pregnant not broken"Bekah said

"You can still dance right Bonnie?" Kat asked with a smirk

"Of course"Bonnie said with a small laugh

"Well then problem solved we are good to go"Bekah said "We'll have some drinks and then go out. Kol told me about this awesome Burlesque Club they just opened we are so checking it out"

"A burlesque club?"Caroline asked unsure of what the hell Bekah was talking about

"You know Moulin Rouge and such, you have to dress like a total hooker to get in?"Bekah said slowly "Well in our case first class sexy hookers"

They all giggled "Sounds fun"Caroline said "But first i am going to thoroughly enjoy this spa day"

"You know i don't want to do this sweetheart"Nik said with an unhappy expression on his face as he buttoned up his shirt in front of the mirror

"Oh Nik, its bonding with your family"Caroline moaned to him from her spot next to him, she was standing there finishing up her make up "Not to mention im not even going to be here, so you will just be sitting home alone"

"Or we could both cancel our plans and spend the night together not leaving our bedroom"Nik said suggestively smiling to Caroline who blushed in return

"Not going to happen no matter how hard you try"Caroline said quickly recovering "So keep that accent and charm to yourself"

"Sweetheart you kill me"Nik said holding his hand over his heart in mock hurt, his boyish smirk gave him away though.

"Oh please the only times i hurt you is when you beg me to"Caroline said seductively before she planted a kiss on Nik's cheek.

"You better run and fast other wise i am going to tear that little red piece of cloth you call a dress off you and our plans will be no more"Nik said in a deep husky voice, Caroline had to squeeze her thighs together because of the throbbing in her private areas. The way his eyes darkened with desire got her every time and she was trying her hardest not to submit this time. Caroline quickly wised up and smiled at him before walking out of their bathroom to finish getting ready.

A few moments later Nik came out of the bathroom, to see Caroline bent over strapping her heels on. Nik felt himself instantly harden back up and growled quietly, but Caroline didn't miss a thing. She jumped a little startled by Nik sneaking up on her before she realized what the problem was. There Nik stood one hand on the door frame staring at her with such a raw hunger that it made her brain cloud. He was breathing heavy and licking his lips as he looked her up and down. Caroline decided that their family and friends would have to wait a little longer. She shot him a seductive smile before she reached behind herself and pulled the zipper down allowing the dress to pool at her feet. She stood before Nik in red lace lingerie that left very little to the imagination. She heard him gasp at the sight of her in her heels, lingerie and jewels, everything about her screamed goddess and she was his.

"You have twenty minutes starting now"Caroline said which was all it took for Nik to react.

He walked over to her unbuttoning his shirt and basically ripped it off, when he reached her Nik pulled Caroline into him tightly and crashed his lips down onto hers. It was an all consuming earth shattering kiss that was sure to one day do them in, but in that moment neither of them cared. Caroline ripped Nik's belt off and shrugged his pants and briefs down releasing his massive hard on. She quickly grabbed him between her hands and started stroking earning low hearty groans from Nik. He ripped off her panties and shoved two fingers into her causing Caroline to scream out in pleasure, their lips fighting for control over the other...neither winning or willing to give up. If it wasnt for the fact that they needed oxygen they wouldn't have stopped at all. After another minute of Caroline's ministrations Niklaus couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be inside of Caroline...his other half...his one true love. Nik reached back grabbing Caroline's ass firmly before pulling her up on himself, Caroline instinctively wrapped her legs around Nik's waist and continued kissing him deeply. The next thing Caroline felt was the plush bed spread and Nik sliding his way up the bed on top of her, she opened her legs wide for him to get comfortable and in no time Nik was inside of her. He thrusted into her hard and deep needing release, being in Caroline was the best experience in the world for Nik and he relished every moment of it but this feeling was urgent. Nik pulled out much to Caroline's dismay only to flip her over onto her hands and knees, she smiled he was using her favorite position. Nik put both hands on her ass and massaged it gently before he entered her from behind, they both grunted and moan as Nik thrusted even deeper into her. Caroline met him thrust for thrust making the experience even better, after a couple more thrust Nik felt Caroline start to tighten up around him so he reached down and started playing with her clit. Within a few seconds she was screaming and coming undone around him, Nik followed a moment later. He plopped down on the bed pulling her into him, Caroline resting her head on Nik's heaving chest.

"I want to do that again"Nik said sounding like a child, Caroline looked up at him and laughed

"I knew this would only entice you more"Caroline said

"But you just couldn't help yourself huh"Nik said smiling at her and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"Nope"Caroline said with a smirk, she reached up and kissed him a few times before hopping out of bed. "I heard my phone going off a couple of times so im sure everyone is waiting downstairs, we need to get ready"

"If you insist my love"Nik said frowning as he got up out of their bed and walking over to her "But this will be continued when we get home"

Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes at her fiance before gathering her clothes and getting redressed. She touched up her make up and fixed her hair before she met Nik in the living room.

"They are all on their way up as we speak"Nik said sounding irritated already

"Oh calm down Nik"Caroline said putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing him sweetly "You will have a good time and then in two days we will be married and live happily ever after. How does that sound?"

"Perfect"Nik said in such a loving tone it made Caroline's heart melt, he was the one to lean in and kiss her this time before they were interrupted by his family barging in.

"Ready brother?" Kol asked looking way too excited

"I suppose so"Nik said turning back to Caroline and kissing her once more "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too Nik"Caroline said "Have fun"

Nik was the one to roll his eyes at Caroline this time, but he quickly smirked at her before leaving with his brothers.

"So"Bekah said walking up to Caroline with a bottle of champagne in each of, Kat behind her with the same thing. Poor Bonnie stood there holding the glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider, which she was craving at the moment. "Lets get hammered"

Caroline and the girls danced around her place drinking and laughing and having a great time, they had the music on blast and decided against the glasses, each taking a bottle of their own.

"OH MY GOD"Caroline screamed "Bonnie its our song!"She quickly turned it up and started singing it to her best friend who smirked back

"I raise my flag and not my clothes it's a revolution i suppose"Caroline and Bonnie said "We'll paint it red to fit right in...im waking up i feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow. welcome to the new age to the new age, welcome to the new age"

Bekah and Kat joined in with them and the girls felt amazing, it was like they were all teenagers again...carefree and alive. After a couple more songs and the rest of the bottles were done they decided to call the car to go to the club Bekah chose.

"Nik would you lighten up and have some fun"Kol complained to his brother who was brooding over a cup of scotch in a booth, girls dancing around him but Nik not paying them any mind

"You want me to have fun in a whore house?"Nik asked looking around at the club that was in reality a modern day burlesque club...without the sex solicitation...or so he hoped.

"Nik it is a very respectable night club, yes it may have an adult theme but i promise you all of these women are very clean"Kol said with a smirk "Lord knows where Elijah and Finn are"

"They left before you could keep them here"Nik said angrily "They knew their wives would never approve of this"

Kol smiled as a girl winked at him before handing him two shot glasses, he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do but shit he wanted his brother to loosen up and have fun. Seems to work in the hangover movie, Kol thought. This should be fun.

"Here Nik"Kol said making sure to hand him the right shot glass with the extra kick in it "Here is to you and Caroline, may your love last forever"

Nik looked at him skeptically before raising his glass and taking the shot in one gulp. He put the glass down and chased it with his scotch.

"How about some company"Kol asked as he waved over four girls that were hanging in the background seemingly waiting on Kol to call on them

"Kol!" Niklaus warned giving his little brother a death glare

"It's fine Nik, all good healthy fun"Kol said as the girls slid in the booth closing Kol and Nik in

"Whats your name?"The red head with massive boobs next to Nik said, she was looking at him with a lustful expression and resting her hand on his arm. The brunette next to her looked Nik up and down biting her lip hungrily

"Niklaus"he said quietly sipping his drink

"Oh my god i cant believe i didn't realize it before"she said fanning herself in excitement "Your Niklaus Mikalson! Oh my god you're so sexy"

"Thank you"Nik said looking to Kol, trying to get his attention to get rid of the girls, he felt the red head's fingers grasp his chin and turn his face back to her.

"You know i have done adult modeling"she said "My name is Alexis, i would really like to show you in private"

"That's not going to happen"Nik said "If you know who i am you also know who my soon to be wife is"

"Well where is she"Alexis said looking around "She wont know a thing" she said before she quickly leaned in and kissed him. Nik was so shocked by this whore's forwardness that he didn't respond for a moment until he heard her voice.

"What the fuck is this?!"Caroline screamed standing in front of their table with Bonnie, Bekah and Kat. All of them looking equally shocked and disgusted.

Her voice must have broken Kol away from the women as well because he jumped from where he was lounging almost in the sluts breasts.

"Caroline what the hell are you doing here"Kol asked looking at the girls then Nik, then noticing the problem. The red headed problem who sat there smirking up at Caroline with her hand on Nik's chest.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with your press on nails on my husband?"Caroline said grabbing ahold of the girl by her hair and pulling her out of the booth, Bekah cheering Caroline on to kick the girls ass.

"What the hell"Alexis said nothing a piece of her extensions in Caroline's hand still "I didn't do anything he didn't want you bitch"

"I am the bitch?"Caroline screeched lunging at the girl only to be pulled back by Nik's strong arms, security stormed up to them removing the girl and her friends out of the club leaving Nik and his family and Bonnie. Caroline pushed Nik off of her.

"Dont even touch me"Caroline said turning to Nik, showing every the tears streaking down her cheeks

"Caroline it's not what you think"Nik said trying to calm her down

"It's true Care i invited the girls over to the table" Kol said looking like a scolded child

"I do not give a shit!"Caroline said "I walked up just in time to see her lean in and kiss him and Nik not do anything about it"

"But.."Nik started only to be interrupted

"I can't even hear your voice right now Niklaus"Caroline said turning around and storming out of the club, Kat and Bonnie shook their heads at the boys before following her

"How could you be so bloody stupid Nik?"Bekah asked shaking her head in disbelief "You may have just ruined the one good thing in your life" she looked at him one more time before turning and going after Caroline as well.

Kol touched his brother's shoulder "Nik i am so sorry" but Nik quickly shrugged him off

"Dont even bother"Nik said storming out of the club without a clue where he was heading all he knew was that he messed up. Big time.

**~*~*~*~*~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	13. Chapter 13

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IDEAS*****

****

~*~*HEY LOVES! YES I KNOW IM EVIL, IM SORRY...NOT! LOL, IM GLAD THAT YOU DIDNT SEE THIS SITUATION COMING IN MY STORY THAT MEANS IM DOING MY JOB RIGHT ;) THANK YOU ALL FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT AND I PROMISE KLAUS WILL GROVEL, BUT I HAVE A FEELING A LOT OF YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I REMEMBER A FEW REVIEWS THAT HAD ASKED FOR A SCENERIO LIKE THIS...SO THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW XOXO *~~*~*

****

CHAPTER 13: HOW DOES FOREVER LOOK NOW?

Caroline didn't remember how she got home in the mix of emotions after running out of the club. She was now sitting, locked in their bedroom, with a carton of Ben & Jerry, a bottle of Grey Goose and a stack of chick flicks. She decided against wearing one of Nik's shirts to bed tonight instead slipping into her black night gown that ended mid thigh. She wasnt planning on seeing anyone at all tonight so she didn't care about how decent she was or in this case was not dressed. How could this have happened? If Nik would have just pushed her off things would have turned out so much better, but there he was letting the whore kiss him...just two nights before their wedding. What was she going to do now? Marry a potential cheater? It got her thinking how much she really knew about Nik and if things had just moved entirely too fast. She questioned everything down to kissing him the first day. She had a bad habit of ruining things by rushing or pestering too much, is that what she had done here too?

Everything seemed to be crashing down around Caroline and yet she still wondered where Nik was. She saw the look in his eyes and that made her question things again. Yes they moved very quickly in their relationship, but nothing up until tonight felt bad at all. Everything, every kiss, every touch, every smile, every laugh, it was all so natural. It felt like Caroline should have been doing it her entire life, Nik made her feel like she didn't need to be any better because he would always tell her to him she was everything. How could that be faked or not true in anyway, men don't just go around saying that, especially men like Niklaus Mikalson who could have any woman in the world he wanted. But still, he chose her. Nik seemed to be completely attached to her within the few moments that they met, he did put his life in danger to save hers. That day he saved Caroline in more ways than one and she hoped with all of her heart that she saved him too. But now things were rattled, more like violently shaken and Caroline couldn't help but relive the insecurities that came after Stefan cheated on her and broke her heart. But this was different, Caroline and Nik were supposed to be married...in forty eight hours! Now they seemed to be stuck at an impasse and it all came down to Caroline. All the emotions flooding through her, mixed with the vodka, fueled her and she stopped crying and got angry.

Caroline gave up on the ice cream and chick flicks and began pacing back and forth in her bedroom, vodka bottle in hand. She went from fuming angrily to looking at her engagement ring, she looked at the now half empty bottle before taking another massive chug from it. Soon enough Caroline felt the full effects of her favorite liquor, she felt like she could walk right up to Niklaus and smack him dead in the face. But then she would probably want to kiss him and tear off his clothes, but no! Bad Caroline, that was surely the vodka talking because how could someone possibly want somebody that just had his lips all on another woman? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Caroline stopped pacing and stared at the door wondering which Mikalson it was, she knew Bonnie went home and so did Kat. Bekah had a key and so did Kol and Elijah, but she had a small feeling it could actually be Niklaus himself and that made her eyes well up with tears at the thought of even seeing him right now with all of these raging emotions going through her. Caroline stayed still, not sure if she wanted to risk opening the door and finding out who was there. Another knock, Caroline walked a step closer to the door, and hesitated. She was being childish, if it was Nik all she would do is tell him off and slam the door in his face. Caroline nodded to herself once her courage was builded back up and unlocked the door opening it forcefully, with an angry expression that softened immediately when she saw who was on the other side.

"Elijah"Caroline said in almost a whisper. To say she was surprised was an understatement, he was the last person she expected to knock.

"Hello Caroline"Elijah smiled warmly at the girl he has been growing to care for like his own sister "May i come in?"

"Sure"Caroline said softy stepping aside and allowing Elijah in, he immediately looked around the room and found what he wanted. He walked over to Caroline's vanity grabbing her robe and holding it out for her. Oh Elijah, so well mannered and modest. Caroline for the first time since the incident smiled as she slipped her arms into the robe and tied it shut.

"Are you alright Caroline?"Elijah asked looking at her with a deeply concerned expression on his face and he stood a respectable distance from her "I am terribly sorry for what you are going through"

"It's not your fault Elijah, but thank you."Caroline said with a small smile "And honestly i don't know how i am right now. I go from hysterical to homicidal in like thirty seconds flat."

Elijah chuckled softly before speaking "Well if it's any consolation Niklaus is a complete disaster."

"Well he should be, what he did was just disgusting"Caroline said with a horrid look on her face as she shook her head "I can't stop picturing that filthy red headed slut all over him, and he did nothing Elijah. I was there right as it happened i seen everything, he didn't budge."

"I honestly can't tell you why or what happened Caroline but what i can tell you is that Niklaus is sitting at my flat crying because of this. I have not seen my brother cry since he was six years old Caroline"Elijah said with a small smirk "What have you done to him" he chuckled a little earning a smile from Caroline

"I don't know what to do Elijah"Caroline admitted sitting on the bed again, she was surprised when Elijah came and sat next to her and rested his hand on top of hers

"What do you feel in your heart Caroline"Elijah said "When it comes to matters of love, you do not think with your brain you think with your heart. So tell me what do you think?"

Caroline was awed with Elijah, he always managed to bring such an authoritative, protective vibe with him that you couldn't help but be comforted by.

"I love him more than anyone i have ever loved before"Caroline said knowing that was the truth "But my last relationship ended because he cheated on me every chance he could, and back then i was weak. I allowed things to happen that i never even told my best friends, i just covered it up and hid it all. Elijah my biggest fear in life is getting hurt like that again, i couldn't survive it."

"If there is one thing i am absolutely sure of Caroline, it is that Niklaus loves you with every fiber of his being. He lives and breathes for you, whatever happened tonight i can assure you was not something he wanted. He never wanted to go to that club and wanted to murder Kol for bringing us, luckily Finn and I escaped while Kol was distracted. I admit it was wrong of us to leave Niklaus like that but you can imagine my discomfort in a place like that."Elijah squirmed uncomfortably just at the thought of the burlesque club "All i ask Caroline is that you take the night and consider the possibility of forgiving him, not letting this ruin the love that everyone sees between you. Dont let this one little bump ruin what supposed to be the happiest day of both of your lives"

"Elijah i feel like you just Dr. Phil-ed me"Caroline said with a chuckle, she let out a long sigh and looked back up to him with a tiny hint of a smile "Ok i'll think about it tonight"

Elijah sighed with relief before standing and straightening out his suit "Well Caroline, have a pleasant night"

Caroline jumped up and surprised Elijah by pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Elijah"

He awkwardly hugged Caroline back, their family still not totally used to sharing emotions with each other, or this kind of contact but again with Caroline it seemed ok.

"You're welcome Caroline"Elijah said "You are my family now, and i will be here for you always and forever"

Caroline gave Elijah a warm smile before he left, locking the door again on his way out. Caroline sunk into the bed taking in everything that Elijah just said to her. She knew he was right, everything about her and Nik was perfect, meant to be. But she was still hurt, and had her impossibly trust issues, would she be able to over look this and move into a marriage after this? Especially when said marriage was now on a little over a days count down. Caroline sighed and grabbed her phone and opened a new text to Nik, she wrote it and deleted it a few times before finally putting the right words before sending it. She put the phone on her night stand, shut off the light and allowed her thoughts to take over before she drifted to sleep.

At Elijah's place, Niklaus laid on the bed in the guest room. His eyes were swollen because as much as he hated to even admit it to himself he cried more than he had in his life tonight. What may have been worse was that his whole family minus Finn and his mother saw it, but what shocked him was they wanted nothing more than to help him and comfort him once he explained things from his point of view. Then they wanted to help him get her back in the short amount of time he had, if they still wanted this wedding to happen. Nik drank more than he should have because it made his mind speed up even worse, and all he thought of was losing Caroline over and over again. But he restored faith when Elijah told him that he would go speak to Caroline, he knew that Caroline got along with Elijah and that maybe with all his mature knowledge he could help Caroline see that he didn't want anything to do with the horrid trash at the club, all he wanted was her. Elijah stopped in when he got back from Niklaus and Caroline's apartment and filled his brother in on Caroline's drunken emotional state and that she indeed did still love him just needed time to cool off. That helped Niklaus make it through the next few minutes until his phone vibrated in his pocket, it was a text from Caroline.

****

NIK, MEET ME TOMORROW WHERE I WAS FIRED THE FIRST DAY WE MET. THIS DOESNT MEAN YOUR OFF THE HOOK I STILL KIND OF HATE YOU RIGHT NOW. LOVE, CAROLINE.

Nik smiled as he read the text over and over again before replying and putting his phone down and drifting off into sleep.

****

***PLEASE REVIEW*****


	14. Chapter 14

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IDEAS*****

****

~*~*~BACK AGAIN WITH A NEW UPDATE, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT. I AM SO SO SO HAPPY YOU LIKE THE STORY AS MUCH AS I DO :) PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS NEW CHAPTER XO ~*~*~

****

CHAPTER 14: THIS I PROMISE YOU

Nik sat in the same booth in the crappy little diner that he followed Caroline into a few months before. Of course the same girl seated him, in her sister's section this time. That turned out to be more unpleasant that he anticipated, the girl not being shy about hitting on him. Were they even aware that the girl they used to belittle that is now a super star is also as of tomorrow (hopefully) his wife. They were all pathetic in his eyes and he would have much rather taken her to a nice restaurant to try and reconcile but of course not, his Caroline had to have it her way, and she always would as long as he could help it.

"Would you like to order?"The young girl said interrupting his thoughts, she smiled down at him hopefully. The girl was trying way too hard, even if Nik wasnt head over heels for Caroline he still would not give her the time of day.

"I'm waiting on my fiance she should be here any moment now"Nik said with a smug smirk gracing his already god like features. He enjoyed how the girl flushed just because he smiled, but it didn't compare to the way that Caroline's body reacted to him.

"Oh ok"she said timidly now "Well i will keep my eye out and be back when i see her arrive"

"Thank you"Nik said nodding his head at her then looking back to the entrance waiting for Caroline. She was late, he should have known she would be. Unless she was drug around like a child she was always fashionably late as she called it.

Nik decided to pick up the menu and see if there was anything worth ordering in this place, the menu was pretty simple, typical diner crap. But still, to pass the time he looked because it seemed like years that went by before her voice was pulling him out of the menu.

"The quesadillas are really good"Caroline said standing before him looking pretty beaten up, but still standing strong. He hated himself even more knowing he was the reason behind her pain.

"Is that so sweetheart"Nik said with a smile, gesturing for her to sit down. Once she did he let out a sigh of relief and passed her a menu.

"I know what im having"Caroline said politely setting it down "I used to work here remember"

"It seems like so long ago"Nik said with a small smile not wanting to look away from her

"Yea this all happened so fast, time seemed to fly with it."Caroline said looking down from his penetrating gaze.

"Caroline please tell me i havent lost you"Nik said in a begging tone, he reached his hand across the table and took hers "I love you more than i have ever loved anyone in my life. I can't even fathom the thought of not having you forever"

"Nik i cried all night over what happened"Caroline said "All i want to know is why you didn't react? Before you i really went through the ringer, my ex Stefan cheated on me with what i thought was my best friend Nik. The whole time they were just fucking right behind my back. I was ready to marry him, ready for forever and he destroyed me. Being with you was the biggest risk i have taken since and last night you made me regret that"

"Caroline i honestly can barely remember what happened last night, I remember being there with Kol because Elijah and Finn left me. Kol and I had some drinks, next thing i remember your running off screaming and I'm waking up on Elijah's couch" Nik said, earning a scoff from Caroline

"Your seriously going to try and pull that shit with me Nik"Caroline said "The I don't remember anything routine? I thought i deserved more than that especially from you!"

"Caroline i swear im telling you the truth"Nik pleaded with Caroline, the look in his eyes was swaying her, but she knew what she saw last night and that was enough for her.

"I don't know what to believe Nik"Caroline said looking down teary eyed as the waitress approached

"What can i get for you two tonight?"She asked smiling weakly at both of them, surely she sensed the tension.

"I'll take the quesadillas"Caroline said handing her menu over

"Same for me"Nik said handing his over as well, once she was gone Nik continued "Please Caroline you know me..."

"Do i really Nik?"Caroline countered pulling her hand away "Or do i know only what you want me to know. We have only known each other for a couple of months are we sure that we really know enough about each other to get married?"

"I know that I love you Caroline"Nik said looking down at his hands "I know that your favorite color is yellow because it reminds you of a warm day on the beach. I know you prefer white chocolate to regular chocolate, I know you hate when people lie to you to make you feel better and that no matter what you will always be honest with me. I know that you still listen to N' Sync on you I Pod when you work out...dont worry i wont tell. I know that you try and wake up a little before me so you can watch me sleep..kind of creepy but romantic if you think about it. I know that the moment i realized i wanted you as my wife was the best moment of my life until tomorrow, when hopefully i can say the best moment of my life was when you said 'i do'. "

"Nik"Caroline said crying and shaking her head "I can't get what i saw last night out of my head. I can't stop wondering why you didn't just shove her off of you"

Nik sighed not knowing what to say as he slowly shook his head, he felt so helpless.

"Maybe i can be of some assistance with filling in the blanks"a voice said pulling both of them out of their thoughts

"Kol what are you doing here"Nik asked looking up at his brother

"And what are you talking about?"Caroline demanded, Kol motioned for her to move over, and took a seat next to her.

"Promise you wont hate me forever if i tell you"Kol said

"Kol..."Nik said in a threatening tone

"I promise, so does Nik"Caroline said looking at Kol encouragingly "Please Kol"

Kol let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair "I slipped something into Nik's drink, that's why he didn't react...that's why he doesn't remember"

"WHAT?!"both Nik and Caroline screamed causing everyone in the diner to look over. Kol looked in between them trying to gage their anger,which was very obvious. They both wanted to kill him

"Look all i wanted was for Nik to loosen up a little"Kol said "What i did was wrong, im sorry Nik, i shouldnt have done that. And Caroline, you have become my best friend, another sister. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain"

Caroline shook her head and put her face in her hands, overwhelmed by the new information. She believed Kol would do something that immature but now that proved that maybe Nik wasnt lying. He did love her, but she was easily burnt after Stefan...this was terrible.

"Please Caroline, if you cant forgive me...at least forgive Nik"Kol said looking Caroline in her eyes, she seemed to want to forgive him even though he didn't deserve it. He knew that as well as they did "He didn't do anything wrong all of it was my fault"

"I swear to god you Mikalson men are infuriating"Caroline said "First an Elijah style ambush, now this Kol? What am i going to do?"

"Get married with my gorgeous face still in the wedding party maybe?"Kol asked with a scared look on his face

"One of those im doing the other im not so sure about at this point"Caroline said shooting him a nasty look, but Kol could tell she was trying not to smile. She looked up at Nik who had a hopeful look in his eyes, she smiled a loving smile at him that was immediately returned. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Nik was worried he would never see that smile again, but now she was reassuring him that he would still be meeting her at the altar tomorrow.

The waitress arrived setting down their plates and asking Kol if he wanted anything, to which Kol rudely declined their 'shitty food'. But once Caroline pulled the first piece off the plate and moaned with pleasure as she bit into it Kol was debating.

"These are actually amazing love"Nik said eating his own, Kol was staring at the food now and decided to reach over to Caroline's plate. She quickly smacked his hand away.

"Hey"Kol said faking hurt "I'm hungry"

"Yea well im angry still, touch my food and die"Caroline said smiling at him and continuing to eat her food. Nik smirked as Kol looked at him like he couldn't believe Caroline.

"I wouldn't do it mate"Nik said smirking to his little brother

"Fine I'll go track that sleazy little girl down and get my own"Kol said getting up and walking off.

"So"Caroline said after a minute, picking at her food, looking up at Nik hoping he would have said something first

"Caroline im sorry about everything"Nik said looking up to her with those impossible to resist eyes

"Lets just move on ok"Caroline said "Bekah has broken herself over planning the wedding, and i kind of want to marry you..."

"Kind of?"Nik asked smirking at her

"Yea kind of"Caroline said smirking back, Nik got up and went over to Caroline sitting next to her and pulling her into him

"I love you"Nik said before kissing her deeply, lovingly.

Once Caroline pulled away she smiled the smile that Nik loved so much "I love you too Nik" she leaned in and began kissing him again

"Good lord you two"Kol said walking up to them chomping on a piece of quesadilla "I'm not gone for ten minutes and your going at it in the booth"

"If you know whats good for you"Nik said shooting Kol daggers "You will shut your mouth"

Kol raised his hands in surrender with a smirk playing on his lips.

Kol was thrilled, even though know he was getting threatened again, all was right again with his brother and Caroline. He felt horrible for what he did, but hey that was him. Kol was known for doing stupid shit, this was just added to the ever growing list. But he knew that tomorrow would go on as planned, he new that taking the bullet, he just saved their big day. Kol was kind of excited, he was sure to find some tasty little thing at the reception tomorrow, he began to plan.

****

************PLEASE REVIEW***********


	15. Chapter 15

******I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD CHARACTERS JUST THIS STORY*****

~*~*~ITS THE BIG DAY, WE HAVE FINALLY MADE IT THOUGH IM SURE SOME OF YOU WERE UNSURE ABOUT IT, SHH, ITS NICE TO THINK THAT FAIRY TALES EXIST AND TRUE LOVE PREVAILS! SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW*~*~*~

CHAPTER 15: I'LL BE THE ONE IN WHITE

The morning came faster than anyone had anticipated, Caroline and Nik stayed at the Mikalson Estate last night since they were holding the wedding and reception there. But staying true to tradition they weren't allowed to sleep in the same room, so Niklaus stayed in his room while Caroline bunked with Bekah. Which she was suddenly regretting...

"Rise and shine!"Bekah schreeched at Caroline who mumbled something incoherent and rolled over pulling the covers over her face

"Caroline stop being a child, you must get up there is much to do"

"What time is it"Caroline mumbled still under the covers

"Six in the morning"Bekah beemed a little too perky for this hour

"Bekah the wedding isn't until eleven, what are you trying to do to me?" Caroline asked throwing the blankets down but then smirking at the sight before her. Bekah was looking at her with so much excitement and affection. She was thrilled that she would finally have a sister, and couldn't think of a better one than Caroline.

"Trying to make sure this day is perfect now get up!"Bekah shouted at Caroline running into the bathroom and turning on the shower

"You have one minute to get up and in the shower before i do it for you"

"God creeper I'm up" Caroline said chuckling at her spastic sister in law as she made her way into the bathroom.

Once Caroline was showered and in the adorable summer dress she picked to wear before everything started, she made her way downstairs and into the chaos. There were dozens of hired people fluttering around carrying vases of flowers, trays and the rest of the decorations that weren't up yet. Since Bekah was as much of a control freak as she was she made Caroline swear on her life she would peak outside or in the main ballroom, Bekah wanted everything to be a surprise. Caroline huffed in frustration looking around for Bekah until she finally gave up and sat on the lounge chair in the library, away from the mess in the estate. She was only in there for a moment when the door creaked open, Ester slowly peeked her head in smiling warmly at Caroline.

"May i join you dear?"Ester asked politely

"Its your home of course"Caroline said with a friendly smile

Ester came in and sat next to Caroline, a gave her a warm embrace. When she pulled back Caroline looked at her confused.

"I wanted to say thank you Caroline"Ester said "Thank you for saving my son, I wasnt sure if he would ever get back to normal again. But every time i have seen him since you two became an item, he looks more and more like the Niklaus we all once knew. You are bringing him back to life with every smile and endearment. I am honored to have you as a daughter Caroline"

Caroline was at a loss for words, tearing up at Ester's admission "Ester, i don't even know what to say...i guess in a way Nik and I kind of saved each other. And i am honored to become apart of this family i have grown to love as my own"

Ester became teary as well as she leaned in and hugged Caroline again. They were interrupted by the youngest Mikalson clearing his throat.

"Am i interrupting?"Kol asked with his trademark smirk, Elijah, Finn and Bekah standing behind him all sharing knowing, happy looks.

"You? Interrupting?"Caroline said with a chuckle "I figured you knew by now that you have impeccable timing"

Ester smirked at Caroline's playful banter with her children.

"Well hush it sister dearest because i am not here empty handed"Kol said pulling a black box out of his lapel pocket, "It is from us all, consider this your something new"

Caroline took the long black box out of his hand and smiled at all of them as they looked at her encouraging. She opened the box and nearly fainted. It was the hope diamond or something that looked exactly like it.

"Is this..."Caroline could hardly form a coherent sentence as she stared at the priceless item in front of her

"The Hope Diamond"Elijah said "Yes, it is."

"I can't accept this, i have heard of this and know exactly what it is worth"Caroline said shaking her head trying to hand the box back, but Elijah pushed it back into her grasp.

"You can and you will Caroline"Elijah said in an authoritative tone, then suddenly softening up "It symbolizes what you mean to us with utter perfection. You are our hope Caroline, hope that our family will be one again."

"Plus it can also count as something blue"Kol said before Bekah elbowed him in the ribs for ruining the moment

"Elijah,"Caroline said letting a tear slip out while looking from one sibling to another, to Ester "Thank you all so much. And i want you to know that you have all become a special part of my heart. I love each of you as my own family."

"As we love you Caroline"Bekah said

"Always and forever"Elijah agreed nodding

Caroline got up and hugged each of them before Bekah grabbed her hand.

"Ok hair, make up and nails"Bekah said with a smirk "And i have hired the best there is"

"No big surprise there Bekah"Finn said finally stepping in "You have gone above and beyond your usual craziness"

"Shut it Finn"Bekah said smirking at Caroline "Come they should already be set up in my bedroom, the wedding begins in two and a half hours let's go!"

Niklaus sat in Elijah's room finishing up the last touches on his tux, when his brothers barged in all decked out in their own Armani tuxes. It was easy to say the Mikalson family was gorgeous, all of them. Now in their designer tuxes, it took their appeal to a whole new level, they were probably the most beautiful family out there and they new it.

"How handsome am I Niklaus?"Kol asked holding his arms out and spinning in a circle to show off his tux

"Kol, please"Niklaus said rolling his eyes as he secured his bow tie. "Did you all have fun seeing my bride before i did?"

"Still jealous Niklaus?"Kol snickered "You are marrying her in a matter of moments Niklaus, get over yourself already"

"I presume she enjoyed the necklace"Niklaus said turning to his brothers

"She was more than overwhelmed by it, but will be wearing it none the less"Elijah said

"You lot are insane"Niklaus said smiling at his family "But I couldn't picture today without you"

"Was that just a sentimental comment...out of Niklaus?"Finn asked looking genuinely surprised at his brothers

"Dont push it Finn, this has never happened"Kol said in mock shock, holding his hand over his heart

"Enough, both of you"Elijah said "I can assure you Niklaus none of us would have missed this for anything. Now come i hear the band beginning to play, we must go unless you would like to switch spots with Caroline as the tardy one of the family" Niklaus smirked at Elijah

"Come then brothers"Niklaus said before stopping and turning back to them "And thank you. I mean it"

They all smiled and nodded at Niklaus as they made their way out to the ceremony.

"Caroline, your mom wants to see you before we go downstairs"Bekah said peeking her head inside the room. Caroline had asked to be alone for a moment so she could stand there and look at herself in the wall length mirror and calm her nerves. She was stressed about messing something up but seeing how perfect she looked in this dress reassured her that nothing about this day would go wrong.

"Sure tell her to come in"Caroline said, Bekah still looked at her with the awe-struck look. She couldn't get over how incredible Caroline looked when everything came together. She looked like an angel.

A second later Caroline's mother came into the room and immediately started sniffling.

"Caroline"she said looking at her daughter like she was seeing her for the first time "You are simply breathtaking"

"Thanks mom"Caroline said hugging her "You look great too, im glad you and Ester went with the matching gowns"

"Yea a little extravagant for me but if it makes you happy, im happy"Liz said with a warm smile "Your fathers waiting outside, they are about to cue the music...wait a minute...is that the Titanic diamond?"

Caroline laughed seeing her mother almost pass out from shock.

"Yes mom"Caroline said with a small laugh "Welcome to the Mikalson household"

"Well i don't think i could ever get used to that"Liz said looking at the necklace one more time "Lets go hunny, time for you to get married"

Caroline smiled and squeezed her moms hand before she opened the door. Her father got instantly teary as soon as he saw her.

"I know daddy"Caroline said with a smile as she took his hand, they waited five minutes like Bekah told them to make sure everyone was seated and as soon as Caroline heard the march begin they made their way out the back door, that's when it was Caroline's turn to have a near pass out experience.

The gardens were totally transformed into something straight out of a princess fairy tale. There were rows upon rows of white chairs with massive gold bows on the back, which now were unoccupied as everyone stood to turn and see Caroline. There was a white silk carpet laid out that had been covered in pink and purple rose petals. Caroline looked up at the trees that had flower strands and gossemer hanging from them, then her eyes reached the arch that was most definitely imported from some random country. It was enormous, white oak and covered in white roses and tooling. Then her eyes met Nik's and everything around them faded as she made her way down the aisle.

Niklaus couldn't help but stare at the figure of pure beauty walking toward him with a huge smile gracing her features. Caroline was by far the most beautiful bride ever, the dress flowed with her as she walked, her hair was pinned up and secured with a vail that was covered in diamonds. He smiled as he saw the massive diamond heart necklace and reminded himself to thank Elijah for tracking it down. She wore earrings he bought her and carried a pretty arrangement of white roses and crystals. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Elijah nudged him, he smirk as Nik looked back at him. Elijah nodded encouragingly to his brother. Niklaus turned around and held his hand out, Caroline's father kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Nik's. As soon as their hands were joined he felt better.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. They have asked you to be witness to their day as they are married in front of all of you friends and family along with our lord."the priest said "Niklaus and Caroline have prepared their own vows for today, Caroline?"he looked over to her. She smiled at him and turned back to Niklaus.

"Nik," Caroline said smiling at the love and joy in his eyes " I promise to love you forever, even when you are cranky from a long day or over excited about a boxing match. I promise to cherish you everyday of forever and make sure that you are the happiest you can be because your smile is the thing that keeps me going in our crazy world. I love you with all of my heart Niklaus and i promise to continue to love you always and forever" she smirked to Elijah with her last words, knowing her would enjoy her use of the family motto in her vows. She saw Kol wink to her as he stood behind Elijah.

"Niklaus"the priest said

"Caroline" Niklaus said sounding a bit choked up "I swear to you that from this moment on i will live, breath and bleed for you. I will spend everyday of our lives together showing you just how much you mean to me. I swear to shower you with the love and affection that any angel deserves, because the day I saved you in the city was the day you saved me. For that i owe you an eternity of love and support. I love you Caroline, always and forever"

"Caroline do you take Nikalus to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live" the priest asked looking at her

Caroline looked into Niklaus' eyes and saw everything she needed, she slipped his band on and smiled "I do" she said hearing Bonnie shriek a little once she said it causing her to smirk

"Niklaus, do you take Caroline to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"the priest asked looking at him

"I do"Nik said immediately as he slide Caroline's band on her small finger, they both smiled an ear to ear smile at each other.

"Then by the power invested in me, i know pronounce you husband and wife, Niklaus you may kiss your bride"

Niklaus looked deep into Caroline's eye's before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him, where she belonged. "I love you"he wispered before leaning in and kissing her. The crowd watching them erupted in cheers and cries of happiness as Nik and Caroline sealed the deal. Even when they pulled apart they still could not take their eyes off of each other, even still as they were being pulled in every direction hugging family and friends (the amount of celebrities here blew Caroline's mind).

Though she should have been prepared, Caroline was completely floored by the ballroom. Their reception was absolutely stunning, Bekah had the ceiling covered in white twinkle lights making it look like millions of stars covered it. There were round tables set up with crème colored silk cloths and brilliant center pieces. They were tall vases filled with red roses and pearls, the vases all marked with Nik and Caroline's initials. There was a band set up in the corner by the dance floor. The head table, which sat the wedding party was unbelievable. It had similar vases with the same roses littered on it, candles, and the best champagne possible. Bekah actually ordered thrones for Niklaus and Caroline and decorated them with tooling and flowers. Everything was perfect, Caroline and Nik were finally married and thanks to Bekah this day really was perfect. Caroline snuck away from the guests and grabbed Bekah, pulling her to the side of the crowd.

"Bekah"Caroline said throwing her arms around her sister "Thank you so much, everything about today couldn't have been any more perfect"

"I told you Caroline"Bekah said "As long as you trusted me it would all work out. I'm glad you love it, because it took a lot of blood, sweat and tears."she smirked

"That im completely sure of"Caroline said with a smile

"You should probably go find Nik, you two are in for a surprise" Bekah said with a smile and wink, pushing her sister out to find her husband.

Caroline made her way through everyone until she came upon her husband, who was actually hugging his mother. Wow, today was officially a day of days...so many emotions...it really was beautiful.

"Nik"Caroline said touching his back, he swiftly turned around calming once he saw her warm smile of approval "Bekah said there is a surprise or something"

"She's right"Ester said with a smile "Its time for your first dance as husband and wife"

Caroline smiled at Nik as they heard a familiar voice come on the microphone.

"Good evening everyone"Kol said with a smirk holding up his glass of scotch, once everyone's attention was on him he began again "First of all i want to say congratulations to my big brother Niklaus and my new beautiful sister Caroline. I know that you two will last forever, how could two people so obsessed with each other ever fail?" everyone laughed with him, including Nik and Caroline, they couldn't deny the truth there "But in all seriousness, I love you both and it makes me happy to see the smiles on both of your faces. So i figured today was special so why not have a special first dance? I invited a friend, I hope you don't mind. Ladies and gentlemen please stand back for the happy couple."

Everyone stood back a ways so Caroline and Nik could dance freely, they both stood there in anticipation of what was up Kol's sleeve.

"Caroline, don't ever say again i dont listen"Kol said with a smirk "Remember when you told me what song reminded you of you and Nik in the beginning of your relationship?"

Caroline bit her lip remembering their conversation like it was yesterday, she smirked and nodded to him.

"Well im going to do you one better than a DJ"Kol said "Ladies and Gentlemen, Ed Sheeran"

The lights dimmed and the music began as a spot light lit up the stage, there sat Nik's old friend Ed, sitting on a stool with his acoustic and designer tux. He smirked at them as they joined together and began swaying to the familiar beat.

"Give me love like her, because lately I've been waking up alone,"Ed sang Give Me Love with more emotion then ever before wanting to make it perfect for his friend's first song, he enjoyed seeing the joy his friend had dancing with his new bride "All i want is the taste that your lips allow, my my, my, give me love, my my my, give me love. Give me love like never before, because lately I've been craving more. And its been a while but i still feel the same.."

They swayed to the voice of Ed Sheeran, cameras flashing in every direction as they smiled and stared into each other's eye.

"I love you Nik"Caroline said smiling at the gorgeous man in front of her that just pledged her eternity

"As i love you sweetheart"Nik said leaning down and kissing her

"Promise me that this feeling will never end"Caroline said looking up into his deep blue eyes

"I promise you my love"Niklaus said touching her cheek "Always and forever."

***PLEASE REVIEW***


	16. Chapter 16

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STORY******

****

~*~*~HELLLLOOOO KLAROLINE LOVERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ENJOYED IT! I TRIED TO MAKE KOL REDEEM HIMSELF A BIT IN IT BECAUSE I JUST CANT HELP MY LOVE FOR THE WITTY MIKALSON BROTHER. AND OF COURSE ELIJAH KEPT HIS ROLE AS THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER ;) WELL I HOPE YOUR READY FOR A VERY STEAMY KLAROLINE HONEYMOON! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW*~*~*

****

CHAPTER 16: ALL OF ME

Caroline awoke to the smell of warm pancakes, bacon and coffee. She looked around to see she was still in the bedroom of their private jet. She heard Niklaus speaking Spanish on the phone to someone and smiled at how sexy her husband sounded in that moment. Her husband...wow...that still sounded odd but somehow perfect at the same time. Caroline was almost in shock at how drastically her life had changed in just a matter of months. Not even a full year ago she was still Caroline Forbes, waitress, tax paying citizen living pay check to pay check. But now she was _the_ Caroline Forbes, world wide known model and wife to even more famous super model Niklaus Mikalson. So technically she was now Caroline Mikalson, again...wow. Sitting up she grabbed the coffee off of the night stand and took a sip enjoying the way it felt going down her throat. Just as she finished her sip the door came open and there stood her husband, shirtless, with his sweat pants hanging off his hips. His chiseled torso there for her viewing pleasure, suddenly Caroline wasnt hungry for the bacon and pancakes. Niklaus caught on immediately and locked the door, her favorite sexy smirk that screamed i am going to make you mine, playing on his features.

"Good morning Mrs. Mikalson"Nik said still standing there staring at her and the fact that she was sitting there in his tee shirt and her underwear.

Caroline smiled at the way he said her newly given name with so much pride "Good morning my darling husband, I'm hungry"

"There is a tray of food there if you want it love"Nik said motioning to the food he just made her

Caroline bit her lip the way she knew drove him crazy and shook her head. "That's not what i am hungry for" she sat up pulling off his shirt and threw it at him "You realize we havent exactly consummated our marriage right?"

Nik let out a low growl as he dropped his pants and crawled up the bed between her legs, kissing a path along the way. He pulled her underwear off and continued to kiss up her body until he reached her lips. "I was going to wait till we got to our destination to ravish you properly, but what kind of husband would i be to deny my wife of anything she asked for"

"A very very bad one"Caroline whispered into his ear before she bit it playfully "I need you inside of me right now"

"As you wish sweetheart" Nik reached down between them and rubbed his dick along the folds of her waiting entrance before sliding into her completely earning a low moan from his wife.

Caroline scratched her nails down Nik's back as he increased the speed, never losing eye contact with her. He loved to see the faces she made when he was inside of her, knowing that it was him that was brining that kind of pleasure out of her made him want to cum then and there, but he was nowhere near done with Caroline they still had an hour left of the flight before entering paradise. Nik decided to change it up and flip Caroline on to her stomach, he pulled her ass up into the air and pushed two fingers into her core, Caroline buried her face in the pillow to hide the scream that she was letting out. Nik decided that wasnt enough, so he leaned down and continued his ministrations but this time with his tongue.

"OH. MY. GOD NIK!"Caroline screamed as she came in his mouth, Niklaus licked up all of her juices before positioning himself behind her, spreading her legs further so he could get deeper.

"I'm not done yet love"Nik said before slamming into her causing Caroline to orgasm again, shaking around him.

That didn't stop Nik, he felt as if he could go forever with her and never lose his hard on. Nik got hard just thinking about the way Caroline looked at him, surely she would be the death of him. He continued to thrust into her without mercy knowing good and well that's how she liked it anyway, she loved when he took control of her and had his way because in Caroline's mind anything that made Nik happy made her happy, too. He felt his own orgasm building up and pulled out of Caroline turning her around so she was straddling his lap, she smiled at him looking thoroughly fucked but still reached down between them and guided him into her entrance. Nik moaned at the feeling of Caroline sliding up and down on his member and almost lost it when she threw her head back in pure pleasure, pushing her perky breasts right into his mouth. He took the opportunity and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth enjoying the way Caroline moaned and sighed with pleasure. He reached his other hand down and began rubbing her clit causing her to moan even louder. Caroline increased her pace building up another orgasm, feeling Nik not too far behind. He put his other hand under her ass to guide her up and down faster until they both exploded at the same moment, moaning one another's names and kissing greedily.

"Now do you feel like we are actually married sweetheart?" Nik asked laying down and pulling Caroline onto his chest

"Yes i do"Caroline said with a lazy smile "For now"

"Is that so my love"Nik said with a chuckle squeezing her in closer to him "Well rest for now, we will land soon"

"Where exactly are we landing?"Caroline asked trying again to get information out of Nik, he smiled and gave in.

"Look out the window tell me what you see" Nik said, Caroline smirked and shot out of bed opening the window shade.

"I see snow..."Caroline said looking at him confused "I thought you said we were going somewhere warm Nik, i only packed beach stuff"

Nik laughed at Caroline's frustration"Well i lied a bit, we are going to two places because i couldn't decide which i wanted to show you more"

Caroline didn't know what to say sure it was sweet of him, but she wasnt ready for below zero weather.

"Bekah packed a bag for our stay here, you have more than enough warm clothes love"Nik said noticing Caroline's sigh of relief

"So where exactly are we anyway"Caroline asked not wanting to sound stupid "Heading to a penguin rescue, because did i mention? I love penguins"

"Yes i do remember that"Niklaus said "And not exactly, i also remember you saying that you wanted to see the Northern Lights in person so poof, wish granted" he winked at her causing Caroline to almost melt. He was too good, not the normal make up of a man. He listened to her, like really listened and actually made her wishes and thoughts come to life.

"What did i do to deserve to?"Caroline asked sinking back into bed with him and relaxing when his arms engulfed her

"What didn't you do?"Nik asked "You took me from a hallow shell of a man and brought me back to life Caroline. You are everything to me. I find myself wondering what i did to deserve you and i never could figure it out."

"You opened your heart to me, that's all it took Nik"Caroline said looking up to him "That's all i ever wanted was your love, i don't need any of this. I don't need the jet or the lights, all i need is you and me forever."

"I can gladly give you that"Nik said kissing her softly "But on the way to forever im giving you everything in between"

Caroline laughed at Nik and his pushy ways but she knew she would never win so she gave in to him, as she knew she always would. The phone in the room rang and Nik reached over picking it up.

"Very well"he said before hanging up and looking at her "It appears we are about to land, so i think you should put a lot more clothes on. Dont worry i'll have fun removing them once we get inside and in front of a fire"

"I'm sure you will"Caroline said with a smirk, she got up out of bed and then turned back to him "Where is that suitcase"

"Under the bed"Nik said with a smirk

Caroline reached under the bed and pulled out a small over night looking bag, Nik smirked even wider when she set it on the bed. She shook her head at him before unzipping it and gasping.

"Niklaus Mikalson are you kidding me?"Caroline asked pulling out a blood red piece of lingerie, followed by a bunch more even more exposing outfits.

"Wrong bag love, i packed that one for you"Nik said with a chuckle getting out of bed and pulling out a larger suitcase and unzipping it revealing lots of warm designer clothes. "This should suffice love, get dressed before i don't give you the opportunity anymore. If i had my way you would be naked till the moment they landed"

A shiver went down Caroline's spine as she weighed the options, decided to make him wait she smirked and quickly grabbed some clothes and threw them on.

"Suit yourself love"Nik said throwing on clothes of his own

As soon as they landed there was a car waiting for them, to say it was freezing was an understatement, but hey was Fairbanks, Alaska supposed to be tropic? Nope. Not even close. It was so gorgeous Caroline had wondered why they never came here for a shoot before, setting it in her mind to mention it next time to her manager. It was probably too far to travel just for a shoot. Nik said that they were going to be staying here to four days as that made the chances higher to see the lights and Caroline found herself not caring how long they stayed. It was so peaceful here and she knew that it would be a wonderful start to their trip.

As soon as they pulled into a driveway Caroline began getting curious, she figured Nik would have reserved a little bed a breakfast room but staying true to his nature he kept surprising her.

"Where are we going?"Caroline asked looking over a Nik who had a smile on his face, he enjoyed watching her take everything in for the first time. He vowed to himself then and there that he would be her with her for every other first because he didn't want to miss her reaction. "Do you have friends here?" she asked interrupting his thoughts

"No love"Nik said "We are staying here"

"You rented a house?"Caroline asked with her usual surprised at his over achieving addiction

"No sweetheart, we own it"Nik said "And its a cottage"

"So you're telling me you own a cottage in Alaska?"Caroline said "really? who does that? How long have you owned it?"

"No what i am telling you is that _we_ own a cottage in Alaska, and i bought it a few weeks ago because i have been here before. I knew you would love it so much we would come back, so i figured..why not?"Nik said smiling like he just won

"You figured why not?"Caroline mumbled shaking her head, he was insane. Spent frivolously and frequently but still somehow had more money than God.

"Your name is on the deed to the house"Nik said randomly "along with all other deeds and titles"

"You didn't wait huh"Caroline said with a small chuckle "I should have figured"

"Well we are married now Caroline, everything that was once mine is now ours. I want you to have everything, and you will."Nik said kissing her as the pulled up to the front of the cottage.

It was beautiful, just big enough for them (still larger than any cottage she had ever seen, but Niklaus needed everything to be bigger and better than everyone else). There was an older woman waiting at the front door for them, she smiled warmly when she saw Nik. He held Caroline's hand as they walked up to the door.

"Emma, have you found everything as accommodating as possible?"Nik asked taking her hand and placing a kiss on it

"But of course Niklaus, and this must be your beautiful new bride"Emma said pulling Caroline in for a hug "It is a pleasure to finally meet you"

"The pleasure is mine" Caroline said as she stood back and took Nik's hand again

"Emma is our live in house keeper"Nik said "Since we wont be here nearly enough to take care of our home properly, i figured we would need some help and i wasnt making Bekah a key like she asked"

Caroline laughed along with Emma at the face he made when he said his sisters name.

"Still arguing with your baby sister i see"Emma said

"arguing is an understatement i think"Caroline said smirking at Nik

"Shall we"Nik said motioning toward the inside, the ladies went in with him following.

The cottage was more homely than Caroline had anticipated but she figured Nik gave Emma the go ahead to make it so. She was surprised to see Nik do something like that but figured that she was an old family friend. Nik showed Caroline to their room and she was amazing at how well it was decorated, the room had little pieces of both of them scattered through out it. It had an art esile by the french doors leading outside, and a huge flat screen tv mounted to the wall with what looked like hundreds of chick flicks then a few action movies Nik liked. Caroline fell more in love with Nik in that instant, knowing how much effort he put into this honeymoon and how long and hard he must have planned. It took them a bit to get settled and get everything put away and when they did, Emma had two mugs of hot coffee waiting for them by the fire. She left a note that she was running into town for dinner and would be back in two hours.

"So love what shall we do"Nik said putting his coffee down and pulling Caroline into him.

The fire was so intoxicating and mixed with Caroline's scent it was all overwhelming to Nik.

"I can think of something we should be doing"Caroline said kissing up his neck "On our honeymoon"

That was all it took for Niklaus to growl and flip her under him, she laughed surprised by how strong her was when he wanted to be. But then again he had god like looks, super powers would suit him well too, she was sure of that. So thats what Nik would be, her own personal super hero.

****

****PLEASE REVIEW****


	17. Chapter 17

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD JUST MY OWN STORY :) *****

****

~*~*~HEY EVERYONE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, WRITERS BLOCK HAS BEEN GETTING THE BEST OF ME. TO ANSWER ONE OF THE REVIEWS, NO CHAPTER 16 WAS NOT THE END OF THE STORY..IM NOT SURE HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS I WILL DO BUT I DONT WANT TO END IT HERE I THINK THERE IS A LOT OF THINGS THAT CAN STILL BE DONE :) SOME MAY PISS PEOPLE OFF SOME WILL MAKE YOU JUMP WITH JOY LOL THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW (THEY TEND TO MOTIVATE ME) XOXO *~*~*~

****

CHAPTER 17: DOWN THE ROAD

Niklaus woke one morning, to the usual empty bed at their larger than necessary home, this morning he was not as well rested due to the usual nightmares that haunted his dreams. All of his late brother and pig of a father figure. He had hoped Caroline would be home, but as always, her career demanded more of her time than it originally had. Caroline decided to dabble in music and put out a single that shot straight to the top of the charts, who knew this once no name girl had so many hidden talents. She was currently working on a single with their friend Ed Sheeran, who suggested Caroline co-write the song with him giving her more credit for their work. Niklaus remembered when they were first married and everything was about each other, but now it seemed the newlywed phase was long over. He wondered how it was possible that time flew by so fast, in a month it will be his and Caroline's five year anniversary. So many things had changed in those five years, but Niklaus' love for her never faltered. Caroline was still his everything, his muse, and he tried to no end to make everything the best for her, but the last year the started to drift apart in ways. She let her work consume her and when she wasn't at work Niklaus was. They hardly saw each other, most of their communication being done via text message or email. Niklaus wondered where everything started going wrong.

After getting out of bed and getting showered, Niklaus decided to go and surprise Caroline at the studio with lunch for them. He knew how hard she was working in between her modeling career and her new singing career, he was so proud of her for everything that she as becoming but desperately missed what she was. When he arrived at the studio he was surprised to see Kol's car parked in the lot, he quickly pulled in next to Caroline's car and got out. He wasnt sure what Kol would possibly doing here but he intended to find out. He was greeted by the secretary when he entered and directed back to the room that Caroline and the group were in. He didn't bother knocking, walking right in as they were recording. He was Caroline and Ed behind the glass in the booth singing and Kol sitting on the couch behind the producer. Kol smirked seeing his brother arrive looking frazzled and perturbed.

"Well well"Kol said to his brother "What do we have here?"

"I was wondering the same thing"Nik said setting down the food and his keys

"How else am i supposed to see my best friend? Seems like she has time for nothing but work these days"Kol said begrudgingly, Nik made eye contact with Caroline that moment, she shot him a small smile before going back to singing

"Yea you have no idea"Nik mumbled, but not low enough for Kol to miss

"Trouble in paradise?"Kol asked looking seriously at Nik now, everything was a joke to Kol but family. He loved Caroline and looked at her like she was his own blood, he knew how much they belonged together and was starting to notice just how badly Nik was affected.

"How can there be trouble when you don't see each other Kol?" Nik asked looking to his brother trying to mask his emotions, Kol knew better.

"How long has it been like this?"Kol asked, knowing the answer, probably the same amount of time she has been avoiding him.

"About a year now"Nik said looking at his feet "I keep trying to figure out whats going on, if im doing something wrong or maybe she is just not happy anymore"

"I doubt that is the case"Kol said "Caroline loves you very much Niklaus we all know that, she just has her hands full with everything"

"I hope that's it"Nik said just as they were coming out of the booth

"Hey baby"Caroline said giving Nik a quick kiss "What are you doing here?"

"I figured i could borrow my wife for a lunch, i brought it"Nik said looking over at the paper bag

"That's sweet"Caroline said smiling at him "I've got time, but what are you doing here?"she asked looking over at Kol.

"Lets see,"Kol said standing and walking over to them "You have not returned one of my phone calls in two weeks, we hardly even have a friendship anymore. Had Ed replaced me, is that it?"

"I've been wondering the same"Nik added figuring what the hell, they were on the subject anyway.

"Seriously?"Caroline asked looking in between them "Did you guys just come here to make me feel bad about trying to further myself? I'm sorry that im busy a lot but Nik you of all people should understand our lifestyle. It's not as if we work a 9-5 job!"

"We arent ambushing you darling it's just we both feel kind of jaded"Kol said trying to not piss her off anymore, but he wanted her to understand the severity of Nik's dilemma "Look at Nik, he is obviously affected by your work obsession, how much have you really seen of him lately. Done anything disgustingly lovey lately like you guys always used to do?"

"I'm not doing this right now"Caroline said turning to walk away but Nik grabbed her arm

"You can walk away from him but are you going to walk away from me Caroline?" Nik asked looking as if he were going to break down at any moment "What of us? I don't ever see you. When was the last time we stayed up all night getting lost in one another? Can you even remember"

"Why are you doing this to me?"Caroline snapped "Here of all places Nik? I thought you were the one who really understood me!"

Nik scoffed shaking his head in disbelief "I guess i don't."

With that he got up, grabbed his keys and stormed out leaving behind a shocked Caroline and Kol.

"What are you going to do now sister? Allow your marriage to fall apart?"Kol asked looking seriously at her, she was starting to really worry, Kol was never like this.

"I don't know what happened Kol"Caroline said plopping down on the couch letting out a loud sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I have just been pushing myself so hard to put this other single out to see if someone wants to pick me up, once i get a label i have a larger amount of time to record. I didn't mean for it to get this crazy"

"Your pushing him away you know"Kol said sitting next to her

"Did he say something to you?"Caroline asked looking up to him with teary eyes

"More or less that he is worried about you two."Kol said "You need to gome home and work this out Caroline, whats more important your music or marriage"

"Nik"Caroline said immediately, ridding Kol of his worries right away "Its always been him that is the most important thing to me"

"Then you need to go remind him of that"Kol said with a smirk

Caroline pulled him into a hug "Thank you Kol, im sorry i have been such a horrible bff"

"You can make it up to me"Kol said "Take me somewhere really expensive for lunch"

"You got it"She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek, Caroline got up and without explanation to anyone left.

As soon as Caroline pulled into their driveway she was relieved to see Nik's car, she was worried that he would have went into hiding somewhere. Caroline parked her car and made her way into their home, she knew where Nik would be so she made her way to his studio stripping off her clothes as she went along. By the time she reached the door she was in her bra, panties and heels. She knew that Nik thought it was one of her best looks, and she was aiming to please. She knew she had to make up for how horrible of a wife she had been, and she knew it would put her out of commission the rest of the day and night but Caroline couldn't care less. She opened the door to find Nik painting with his back to her, he had the stereo system blasting music as he always did when he painted so Caroline took the opportunity to position herself provocatively on the desk right behind him where all his paint bottles lay. After a few moments of watching him paint she smirked as he turned around and jumped a little surprised to see her there. He grabbed the remote to the stereo and turned the music down.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?"Nik asked utterly surprised "And where are your clothes"

"Laying around the house"Caroline said swinging her legs off the desk and walking over to him, she took the paintbrush out of his hand and pulled off his shirt. "And im here to do what i should have been doing. What i have been regretfully neglecting for quite some time. I'm sorry Nik"she kissed along his neck "I'm sorry i have been so horrible to you, i love you so much"

Nik looked in her eyes and saw the tears escape, he quickly removed them with his thumb. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply relishing in the feeling of his wife's lips.

"I have missed you so much love"Nik said in a lustful voice once they broke apart

"Well"Caroline said unbuckling his pants and pulling them down, she turned them around and pushed him down on to the desk "I intend on showing you just how much i have missed you"

"Is that so"Nik asked as he watched Caroline get down on her knees in front of him

"Yes that's so"Caroline said with a smirk before she took him completely into her mouth earning a load moan out of Nik.

They spent the rest of their day and evening making up for the lost time by getting lost in each other.

****

****PLEASE REVIEW*********


	18. Chapter 18

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED OR THE SONG LYRICS I AM STEALING IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER ;) *****

****

~*~*~*HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW SOME OF YOU DIDNT LIKE THAT LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE DOMESTIC CONFLICT GOING ON BUT COME ON LETS BE REALISTIC, EVERY RELATIONSHIP FACES TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS...JUST PROVES THAT ONLY REAL LOVE, TRUE LOVE, CAN SURVIVE. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS NEXT CHAPTER (AND HOPE YOU DONT MIND IM STEALING SOMEONE ELSE'S SONG AND MAKING IT CAROLINE'S INSTEAD LOL IT WAS JUST TOO FITTING) ENJOY & PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW*~*~*~

****

CHAPTER 18: MOMENT LIKE THIS

Caroline could hear the audience cheering as her name was mentioned, she felt the grip on her hand tighten slightly and looked up to see Nik smiling proudly at her. Since that day months ago Caroline and Nik spent every day together, they weren't apart for more than a few hours at a time but when they came together again it was like the first time every time. The spark was back, and it took Caroline realizing she was pushing away the one thing that actually mattered to snap her out of her spastic work life. Nik came with her to every studio session for the single that her and their friend Ed were performing on Good Morning America. Caroline was thrilled, she told Nik that she used to watch the show every morning to see the new talent, if you made it to New York to perform on this show you were in for sure. She knew that she already was warmly welcomed in Hollywood but was so nervous about making an impression with her music.

"Everything is going to be fine sweetheart"Nik said kissing her forehead "You are amazing and the song is beautiful"

"It should be i wrote it about you"Caroline said smiling at her husband "Well with Ed's help...do you think that's creepy"

"Should I?"Nik asked with a smirk

"Only if you still remember the party in London"Ed said from behind them patting Nik on the back, he had his guitar strapped around him ready to go.

"I thought we weren't going to speak of that night again mate"Nik joked with false nervous look on his face

"I feel as if i should be worried about this party"Caroline said smiling at both of them, when everything happened Ed made sure to pull Nik aside and reassure him that there was nothing between him and Caroline beside friendship and the love of music. Nik believed his friend as he had Caroline, he knew that Caroline was his and only his.

"Caroline, Ed, we are ready for you"the prouducer said peaking around a curtain,

"I love you Nik"Caroline said kissing him fiercely before being led away to the stage

Nik went out in the front row with the rest of his family as they all waited patiently to see Caroline's first live performance.

"Well"the host said "This performance is the first live performance from Caroline Mikalson, and she brought a long a friend. So please everyone give a warm welcome to Ed Sheeran and Caroline singing Everything Has Changed"

The audience erupted in cheers, Caroline blushed as she heard Kol yelling about how he had the hottest sister in law in the world, then complain about Nik hitting him. She smiled as Ed nodded to her.

"You ready"he said, Caroline nodded as he started playing the guitar and the back ground music came on."

Caroline took a deep breath and looked at Nik before she began singing.

'_All i knew this morning when i woke, Is i know something now, know something now i didn't before. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago, is blue eyes and dimples in your smile, in the back of my mind making me feel right. I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now.'_

Ed joined Caroline for the corous.

'_Cause all i know is we said 'hello'. and your eyes look like coming home, all i know is a simple name. Everything has changed. All i know is you held the door, You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All i know since yesterday is, everything has changed.'_

Niklaus couldn't help but keep eye contact with Caroline the whole time as he listened to her beautiful voice flood out from the speakers. He had to admit the song was written wonderfully and they were great together singing, his heart fluttered knowing the song was for him and showed just how much she loved him. When they sang the last note the audience reacted in a huge way, they were screaming and shouting for Caroline and Ed. They loved it and Nik saw how much Caroline was taken back by the affection from her fans, she did it. She came into this crazy world with the dream that so many girls grew up with and dammit she did it. She fought her way to the top and intended on staying there, Niklaus would forever be king with Caroline the queen always at his side.

"Nik oh my god the rush!"Caroline said as she got off stage and ran into his arms "What did you guys think?"

"Caroline it was absolutely lovely"Elijah said smiling at her, Kat smiled as well nodding her head in agreement.

"Thank you"Caroline said hugging them all

"Care you looked so hot up there, you were meant for this"Bekah said as she hugged Caroline back

"definitely hot"Kol said as she hugged him, receiving a smack to the back of his head from Nik

"I'm honored you invited me here today"Ester said as she hugged her daughter in law "Your voice is angelic Caroline"

"Thank you Ester"Caroline said smiling back at her, mother in law, as odd as that sounded to her.

"Your welcome dear"Ester said "I must be off, business calls. I do hope to see you and Niklaus over for dinner soon"

"Of course mother"Nik said as his mother was leaving "So love where to?"

"I was actually hoping we could just go home and spend some time together"Caroline said sounding more nervous than she should

"Is everything ok love?"Nik asked looking at his wife suspiciously, Caroline smiled trying to hide her obvious discomfort, but Nik intended on finding out what was causing it.

"Calm down Nik, everything is fine"Caroline said kissing him lightly "Take me home"

"I will never grow tired of hearing you say that"Nik said taking Caroline's hand and leading her out of the building.

Hours later Caroline lay on Nik's chest, both panting, trying to catch their breath. From the moment the made it through the door all bets were off, they were tearing each other's clothes off and going at it like crazy. Neither could contain themselves, though they wouldn't even if they could. Something felt different in their kisses this time, Caroline putting even more emotion and fever into every kiss. Not that Nik minded, but he knew something was off. He kept it to himself though, not wanting to ruin their amazing night with an inevitable fight.

"I'm glad you suggested staying in sweetheart, i couldn't think of a better place than right here"Nik said rubbing small circles on her lower back as she smiled into his chest.

"I know baby"Caroline said kissing him right above his heart, she looked up and almost melted at how admiringly Nik was looking at her in that moment "What are you thinking about when you look at me like that?"

"I don't think i could ever fully explain it love"Nik said "I think about how much my life has bettered since you tripped into it"they both chuckled "And i wonder why god was so cruel to keep us apart all those years. I wish i could have spent more of my life loving you."

"Well i don't intent to allow you to stop loving me...at all"Caroline said with a smirk "So you figure that leaves us at least sixty years to spend in each other"

"So you are saying that you will even love me when im old and grey"Nik said eye brows raised "When this body has sagged and i cant keep up like i can now?"

"No matter how time plays out, nothing could change my love for you Nik"Caroline said touching his cheek, loving how he leaned into her hand.

"Tell me please"Nik said "Whats the matter Caroline, i know you better than anyone. Something is on your mind"

"Something is on my mind Nik"Caroline said "I don't know what to do, where to even start with anything now. I'm confused about everything, but i guess it makes sense when you think about it. We aren't exactly smart in this department."

"What are you going on about love"Nik said laughing lightly at Caroline's rambling, the fact that her cheeks were turning a rose color out of frustration.

"Nik"Caroline said stopping and looking up at him, still unsure, but he could see she decided to just go for it. "You are going to be a father."

All that could be heard was Nik's gasp.

****

***** SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!*********


End file.
